


My New Beginning Trilogy: Part 3 Our Surprise

by LPAuthor2003



Series: My New Beginning Trilogy [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPAuthor2003/pseuds/LPAuthor2003
Summary: With one part of the prophecy fulfilled, it onsets the next part of the prophecy.  Emma and I find ourselves facing a new foe.  Will we ever catch a break?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: My New Beginning Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607914
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

-Home of the Swan-Mills Family-

I was in the kitchen, checking on the lasagna in the oven. After I closed the oven door to let it cook some more, I began making a green salad. As I was cutting the tomatoes, I felt some arms wrap around me.

"Hello, beautiful," Emma kissed my neck, and I chuckled. “Hello gorgeous, you do know that if you keep that up you will have to do something about it.”

Emma laughed then whispered in my ear, “That’s my plan.”

I put the knife down and turned to face my wife. 

I wrapped my arms around Emma’s neck and said, “As wonderful as that sounds, you do know we have two children in the living room who can hear every word we are saying.”

"I know," Emma gave her a tender kiss, then the sound of bare feet running stopped the kiss.

“Ma!” Katherine, who was now two years old, wrapped her arms around Emma’s leg. 

She has dark brown hair like me with a wave in it and those green eyes that make Emma give in to her so quickly.

Emma picked up our daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my sweetheart doing?"

Katherine giggled, and I smiled. "As much as I love you two, I need to finish with dinner before Grandma and Grandpa come."

“Gamma! Gampa!" Katherine exclaimed with glee, and Emma laughed, "Yes, Gamma and Gampa will be here soon. Why don’t we go potty then go get bubby off his game?”

"Okay," the toddler giggled, and Emma walked out the kitchen with our little one sitting on her hip.

I continued slicing tomatoes, cutting carrots, and adding cheese into the salad bowl with the fresh lettuce. I grabbed the salad tongs and began to mix it. The timer for the lasagna went off, and I opened the oven. I put on the oven mittens and took out the hot dish. The doorbell rang, and Henry ran down the stairs to answer the door. 

“Grandma!”

“Henry, it’s so good to see you. It smells delicious! Regina!"

“In the kitchen!”

Henry whispered, “Did you bring it?”

My ears perked up and decided to eavesdrop on this conversation.

“Yes, your Grandpa has it.”

“I can’t wait to see their faces.”

Emma chimed in, “Can’t wait for what?”

“Can’t wait to see this little princess!”

"Gamma!" Katherine reached out, and Snow took her.

I walked in from the kitchen, untying her apron when Snow picked up Katherine.

“Supper is cooked. We are waiting for the lasagna to cool.”

“Well, why don’t we go into the living room? We have something to give to you and Emma,” Snow motioned for them to go to the room.

Henry took his place sitting on the floor. Emma and I sat on the sofa, Snow sat in a chair with Katherine resting on her, and David handed the present to his daughter and me.

David began, "Snow, Henry, and I talked for a few months now on the perfect anniversary gift for you two."

Snow took over, “We know it’s early, but you will see why when you open it up.”

Emma and I exchanged a smile then began to unwrap the present. A small rectangular box with a green Mickey Mouse head in the center was left in our hands. I opened the box and two wrist bands (a red and a yellow one) with a Mickey Mouse head in the center with our names under the bands and an envelope taped inside of the cover.

"We are still very sorry for cutting your honeymoon short that we, along with Henry, decided to give you a honeymoon do-over," Snow explained as I began to read the contents of the envelope.

My eyes widened. “This is in two weeks!”

“We wanted you two to be there for your anniversary, Mom.”

Emma looked at it all then questioned, “How did you pay for this? This hotel is the most expensive one there!”

Snow waved, “Never mind about that…”

“I…” I was still in shock. “I don’t know what to say…”

I turned to Snow, and tears were building up in my eyes. “Thank you!”

Snow smiled, and Emma added, "Thank you so much. We also have an itinerary?"

Henry smiled, “That was me! I want full details on how those rides and shows are! If they are great, we need to go as a family one day.”

I reached out for Henry's hand, and he got up to sit next to me. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Emma smiled, "Thanks, kid."

David said, "Is it just me, or does that lasagna smell divine?"

We laughed, and Snow gave David a pair of eyes. We got up and walked into the dining room to eat.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate supper, dessert, and cleaned up, Snow and David told us good-bye and left. Henry went upstairs to his room, and I took Katherine upstairs for a bath. I poured the water, checked if the temperature was perfect, and began to undress my precious little angel.

“Who’s ready for her bath?”

She giggled, “Me!”

I stopped the water at the right depth and helped Katherine in.

“Alright, I’m going to wash your hair. Let’s lay back.”

She listened to me, and then I began washing her hair, making sure no shampoo got in her eyes. Whenever I finished, I started to get the washcloth and _splash!_

“Katherine Grace, we promised no splashing.”

_Splash!_

I laughed, trying to calm myself. "Sweetheart, Mommy wants to stay dry this time. Please."

 _Splash! Splash! Splash!_ Katherine and I were having a water battle. She wasn't ready to get soapy.

“Emma! I need your assistance!”

I heard her coming into the bathroom.

“Do I need to separate you two?” Emma couldn’t hold it back her laughter any longer.

I stood up and grabbed a towel. “She’s all yours. Hope you stay dry.”

Emma knelt, and Katherine began to giggle.

“Don’t even think about it. You, my little princess, need to take your bath.”

Emma wet the washcloth, put the body wash on the washcloth, and began cleaning her daughter, who was still splashing the water.

Emma warned, almost singing, "Katherine Grace, if you keep splashing, you won't be able to come with me to work tomorrow."

Katherine stopped splashing, and Emma was able to wash her and her hair without getting soaked. I walked out to get Katherine's pajamas. I got her kitty cat nightgown, and Minnie Mouse panties then walked back to my room. Emma was drying Katherine off when I walked in. Emma put Katherine's panties and pajamas on her then dried her hair. Emma and Katherine walked out of the bathroom, and I turned the shower turn on. As I was undressing, I heard Henry scaring Katherine and the sound of feet telling me they were chasing each other.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I was enjoying the warm water beating on my body. I was finishing up when I felt two arms wrap around me and pulled me to a warm body I know very well.

I asked, “What did you do with Katherine?”

"She and Henry are playing. Now come here and let me love you."

I turned around, and our lust-filled eyes met. "Did you…"

“The room is silenced.”

I smiled evilly. “Good.”

Our lips met for a long hungry, passionate kiss. A sigh escaped my lips when Emma began trailing kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck and my legs around Emma's waist. In the heat of passion, Emma shoved me against the wall of the shower, and she continued to trail kisses down to my breasts. I grabbed hold of the towel bar arching my back, so Emma had better access. Emma licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it. "Oh…Emma!"

Emma switched to the other breast. She licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it.

“Ooooh…”

At that time, Emma's magical member appeared, and I smiled lustfully. Emma adjusted me, and I took over. I gripped the bar tighter and rocked my hips to match Emma's thrusts. A lustful sigh escaped Emma's lips, and I moaned, taking in the erotica of our showering. Emma brought her lips down on my neck and began to nip at it.

“Mmmmm…Emma…what are you doing to me?”

Emma quickened her pace, and I was closing upon her.

Breathlessly, I said, “Emma…I’m right there…yes!”

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, “Mmmm…”

In two quick motions, it was over. I wrapped my arms around my wife and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I think we can finally say that we had a quickie," I chuckled, and Emma nodded. "I have to agree with you."

After we washed, Emma turned off the water, and we began drying ourselves off.

Emma broke the silence, “What do you think about our gift?”

I exhaled, “I’m still in shock. Emma, I don’t know if I could leave Katherine and Henry for a week.”

Emma exhaled, "I know. It will be hard to leave them behind, but think about it. We are finally getting the honeymoon we should have had."

I was silent, and Emma embraced me. "Babe, they will be fine. My parents will be taking care of them, and if anything magical happens, my mom has the fairies on standby.”

“We need to start packing,” I broke away from the embrace and slipped on my silky gray nightgown and matching panties.

Emma began to change into her pajamas, “Yes, we do. We can start tomorrow.”

I smiled at Emma. “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. The Packing and the Toddler

It's two days before Emma and I leave for our trip. We took off to finish packing the essentials. Henry was at school, and we decided to keep Katherine home with us instead of sending her off to Blue and the fairies. We were in our bedroom with the suitcase, and a Walt Disney World backpack opened up on the bed. Katherine climbed on the bed and was "helping" us with the packing.

I called out from the bathroom, “Do you have the Tylenol and the Aloe Vera packed in the backpack?”

Emma replied, “Just put it in.”

I heard Katherine pulling the Zip-lock bag with the Aloe Vera out the backpack giggling. I walked out just in time to see Katherine holding the bag with the Aloe Vera. I ran and took the bag from Katherine.

I smiled at her. “Oh no, sweetheart, this is for Mommy and Ma for their trip. Let’s leave it in the backpack.”

“Okay,” Katherine said as she moved over to Emma and the suitcase.

Emma walked into the closet, and I put my tennis shoes in the suitcase.

“Did you put the box with our Magic Bands in the suitcase or the backpack?”

I looked in the backpack, “I got it in the backpack so we can have it on the plane with us.”

Katherine pulled out my tennis shoes and began to beat the soles together. I looked at my daughter with a heartfelt smile and laughed as I took my shoes back from her then kissed her on the cheek. Emma came out of the closet with her tennis shoes and put them in the suitcase. Katherine picked up something black and held it up. It was sheer and had lace on it.

“Mommy, what’s this?”

Emma and I turned to see our daughter holding some sexy lingerie. My mouth dropped, and my face turned to beet red from embarrassment while Emma was laughing, and I took the lingerie away from her inquiring daughter.

After regaining composure, Emma replied, “It’s a special costume for Mommy. Not for little girls like you.”

Katherine had tears building up in her eyes, and Emma picked her up, "Someone is sleepy. It is time for you to take a little nap."

Katherine began to protest while sobbing, “I’m not sweepy!”

"Yes, you are," I said and patiently waited until Emma left out the door.

I quickly exchanged the black lingerie for the red and black then followed Emma and Katherine into our daughter’s bedroom.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I walked in to see Emma and Katherine lying in the day bed together. I propped myself by the door, watching my wife rub our daughter’s back and hum the lullaby.

“Ma…”

Emma smiled, "Yes, sweetie?"

“I want you and Mommy to sing to me.”

I walked in and sat down on the bed.

"No, Mommy lay down with me."

How could I say no to my adorable little two-year-old? I climbed into bed on the other side of Katherine. Katherine turned to where she was on her back so she can see both of us.

Emma, stroking Katherine’s cheek with her finger, began, _“Come stop your crying. It’ll be alright.”_

I took Katherine’s hand. _“Just take my hand. Hold it tight.”_

Emma rested her head next to her daughter’s. _“I will protect you from all around you.”_

I smiled. _“I will be here. Don’t you cry.”_

Emma placed her hand on Katherine’s chest. _“For one so small, you seem so strong.”_

I placed my hand on top of Emma’s. _“My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.”_

Emma and I smiled at each other. _"This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."_

Emma looked lovingly into my eyes. _“You’ll be in my heart.”_

I returned the gaze to Emma. _“Yes, you’ll be in my heart.”_

Together, we sang, _"From this day on, now and forevermore."_

Emma looked down at our now sleeping daughter and smiled, _“You’ll be in my heart.”_

I also looked at our sleeping little girl. _“No matter what they say.”_

Together, we sang, _“You’ll be here in my heart.”_

Emma kissed Katherine’s cheek. _“Always.”_

I closed her eyes and sighed, “Always.”

I listened to Katherine's breathing, and I felt her little heartbeat under my hand. I guess I must have fallen asleep because darkness took over.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Somewhere in Dreamland-

I was walking in a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers and clovers.

“Mommy!”

I turned to see my beautiful two-year-old running to me. I knelt in the grass, held out my arms, and she ran into them, knocking me over. We shared a laugh and looked up to see some beautiful clouds.

“Mommy, do you and Ma have to weave?”

I pulled Katherine to where she was on top of me, and I was looking in her eyes.

“Oh, darling, we won’t be away too long.”

“But I don’t want you to go.”

"I know, my love. I don't want to leave you and Henry behind, but there are only two tickets to go and only two bracelets. I'm so sorry. Next time, we all go as a family! I promise you."

“Pwomise?”

“Promise.”

“Mmmm." She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a big hug.

“I love you, my little princess.”

“I wuv you, too, Mommy.”

Katherine looked at me with a mischievous expression that I'm famous for giving, and then she tapped me. "Tag your it!"

She took off, and I got up laughing. "I'm going to get you!"

“Eeeeek!”

We laughed as we ran around, chasing each other. After three rounds of the chase, we lay on the ground on our backs, looking up at the sky.

“Mommy.”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“I want a baby brother or sister.”

What? Where did that come from? Who put that in her head? Henry!


	3. Disney World Here We Come

Emma and I were going through a checklist that I made to make sure we had everything.

I called out, “Tennis shoes…”

Emma touched them. “Check.”

I checked it off. “Sunglasses…”

Emma looked in the backpack and pulled them out. “Check.”

“Oh,” I pointed at Emma with the pen. “Sunscreen.”

Emma picked up the Zip-lock bag from the backpack. “Check.”

I looked at the list. “Envelope with our plane tickets, Magical Express confirmation, and itinerary…”

Emma pulled the envelope out the backpack, “Check,” and she placed it back inside.

I sighed, “Well, that’s it. Oh no! One nice outfit for our Anniversary night out…”

Emma walked up to me and took the checklist out of her hand. “Will you relax? The only thing left is our toiletries.”

I sighed, and Emma picked up the suitcase and placed it on the floor near the bathroom. She zipped up the backpack and set it on the left side of the suitcase. Emma walked back to me and embraced me.

“Emma, I’m going to miss Katherine and Henry.”

Emma kissed my cheek. “I know. I will miss them, too.”

“We never left Katherine for this long before. The longest we were away from her was two days. I’m not going to make it.”

Emma ran her fingers through my hair. “Regina, we will make it. We can always FaceTime Henry to where we can see them both. If Katherine needs to see us, she will always talk to us in our dreams.”

I gazed into my wife’s eyes. “You’re so calm right now.”

“Someone has to be,” Emma smiled, I laughed, and then Emma continued, “There’s the laugh that I fell in love with.”

I smiled, and Emma gave me a long gentle kiss.

“Come on,” Emma said after she broke the kiss, “We have to get up early tomorrow because we have a plane to catch.”

I sighed, “Yes, we do.”

We got into bed, covered up, and I rested my head on Emma’s shoulder. After giving a goodnight kiss, we closed our eyes, and sleep quickly took us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

The door opened up, and the sound of running bare feet graced my ear. I didn't open my eyes until the sound of a crying little girl was to the right of me, and feeling the bed gently shake on the same side got my full attention.

“Ma!”

Emma answered, “Katherine, sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

I looked up to see my wife and daughter in deep conversation. “Sweetie, what’s the matter? Why aren’t you in bed sleeping?”

“Mean wady…”

Emma picked her up, placed Katherine to where she was lying on top of her and covered her up. I began rubbing her daughter’s back. “What mean lady?”

“The mean wady who stole the fairwees magic…”

Emma and I exchanged a worried glance at each other. The prophecy was beginning to show its ugly face.

I decided to question some more, “What about the mean lady who stole the fairy’s magic?”

Katherine sobbed, “She wants…to take…my…magic too!”

Emma wrapped her arms around our sobbing daughter, and I began scratching Katherine’s back.

"Hey, my little one," Emma kissed her on her forehead, "Mommy, and I won't let that mean lady take your magic. I promise."

Katherine was still sobbing, then I weakly smiled. “Do you want to hear a lullaby Mommy’s daddy used to sing her when she was feeling sad and alone?”

Katherine nodded, and Emma said, “I would love to hear it.”

I began rubbing Katherine’s back and began to sing, _“Once upon a time and long ago, I heard someone singing soft and low.”_

Emma smiled and embraced our little girl. 

I continued, _"Now, when day is done and night is near, I recall this song I used to hear."_

I smiled at my daughter and began to stroke her cheek, _“My child, my very own, don’t be afraid you’re not alone. Sleep until the dawn for all is well.”_

Katherine's eyes were getting heavy, and I continued, _"Long ago, this song was sung to me. Now it's just a distant melody."_

Katherine's eyes finally closed, and her breathing steadied.

I concluded, _"Somewhere from the past, I used to know. Once upon a time and long ago…"_

I kissed my daughter, and Emma smiled. "I loved it."

“Glad you enjoyed it,” I returned the smile and Emma replied, “Now I feel so much closer to you now that you shared that from your childhood.”

I began to think of how Katherine knew about the one who killed the Dark Fairy unless…

"Emma, our little girl, may have the gift of sight."

Emma thought for a bit. “She is more powerful than we imagined. I figured she might have ended up with a touch of it.”

I sighed with a quiver to it, then Emma grabbed my hand. “Babe, listen to me. She is cool as a cucumber right now. If there’s any potential threat to her or our family, we will come straight home. You have my word.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emma hit the alarm clock, and I placed my hand on her arm. She turned to see me awake.

Emma smiled, “Are you ready? Today is the day!”

“You know I am ready to be with you. I am just not ready to leave Henry and especially Katherine behind.”

Emma sighed, “I’m not ready to leave them either, but I promise you that we will go back as a family. We need to be strong for Katherine. She is the one who is going to take this hard at first.”

Emma slowly moved Katherine to where she was lying on the mattress and her head on her Ma's pillow. Emma got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I ran my fingers through my sleeping daughter’s hair. I knew Emma was right, and I had to be strong for her. Why does it have to be so complicated? I finally got up to get ready. Emma had finished brushing her teeth, placed the dry toothbrush, and toothpaste into the cosmetic bag; I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Emma fixed her hair and used her magic to change into some jeans, a red Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and some black and white Converse shoes. She used her magic to lightly make-up her face. I picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste then used my magic to change into a red Sorcerer Mickey Mouse t-shirt with a blue jean skirt and black flat shoes. My face was also made up lightly; then, I turned to Emma.

"I'm going to start making breakfast."

Emma smiled, “That will wake them up.”

The sound of bare feet made me turn around.

“Are you two ready?” Henry asked then I hugged him. "Mom, Kat, and I will be fine. You can always FaceTime me whenever you want to see us."

“Come help me make breakfast,” I wrapped my arm around my son. “What would you like to eat?”

“Uh, pancakes?”

“Scrambled eggs or sausage?”

“Scrambled eggs.”

We walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Henry helped me get all the ingredients, and I began making the pancake batter. Henry cracked the eggs, added the salt and pepper, and started whisking them. I took the bowl from him and poured the eggs in a hot pan. I began to scramble the eggs as they cooked then placed the cooked eggs on a plate. I started pouring the pancake batter in rounds on the griddle. I flipped the pancakes as they cooked then put them in a plate as they finished. I heard Emma come down the stairs and placed the bag and the backpack by the door. Katherine walked down the stairs.

"Pancakes!" she began to take off running to the kitchen, but Emma caught her, "Woah kiddo, did you go potty?"

"Yes," she said, and Emma picked her up, kissing her on the cheek.

The doorbell rang, and Katherine excitedly called out, "Gamma! Gampa!”

Emma opened the door, and her parents walked in. 

“Are you two ready?”

“Yes, we’re ready.”

They walked into the dining room to see Henry, and I set up the table.

I smiled and gestured, “Pancakes and scrambled eggs.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We made it to the Portland International Airport, and I checked in our suitcase. After I finished, I returned to my family.

I smiled at Emma. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded.

We turned to our son.

Henry embraced us. “Don’t worry about Kat and me. We can FaceTime when you both arrive at the hotel.”

I closed my eyes and smiled. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Henry said, and Emma kissed his cheek, "Love you, kid."

Henry smiled, “Love you, too, Ma.”

We broke the embrace, and Emma took Katherine in her arms.

"Alright, baby girl, don't give Gamma and Gampa any trouble.”

“I won’t.”

“Mommy and I will call Bubby when we get to the hotel.”

“Okay.”

Katherine hugged Emma, and I took them both in an embrace. Katherine reached out to me. I received my daughter in my arms. We shared an embrace, and Emma hugged her parents.

“I’m going to miss you, Mommy.”

“I’ll miss you, too, sweetheart.”

I broke the embrace and got Katherine to look at me. "Listen, I want you to be a good girl for Gamma and Gampa. Try not to alarm them with your dreams, alright. Keep it for Ma and me when we call."

Katherine nodded, then Emma returned. I kissed Katherine on her cheek, and Emma kissed her as well. Snow took Katherine from us.

“Well,” Emma took my hand in hers. “This is it.”

Snow smiled. “Have fun and do everything I wouldn’t do.”

I smiled evilly. “We plan on it.”

David smiled, “Go on. You don’t want to miss your flight.”

Emma and I smiled at each other then walked to go to the security.

“You’re doing great, babe. Just smile and nod at me to reassure Katherine that we are fine.”

I smiled, and we turned to wave good-bye. Our family waved farewell to us, and I noticed tears in Katherine's eyes.

Emma whispered in my ear, “Let’s go before she starts.”

I nodded, and we turned around. We walked down to where the people were getting in line for the security check with our crying daughter's sound echoing behind us. My poor baby girl! I want to hold her so bad!

“Babe, you’re doing fine. Keep going.”

“I can’t stand hearing her cry.”

“Neither do I, but we can’t always run to her when she cries.”

“I understand that. You forgot that I raised Henry all by myself.”

"Regina, she's our baby girl, and she’s different from Henry.”

I rolled my eyes as we passed through security.


	4. Let the Honeymoon Do-Over Begin

Emma and I were sitting at our gate, waiting to be called. I began to text Henry to see how Katherine was.

**_Me: Hi, sweetheart, how's Katherine?_ **

**_Henry: She finally calmed down after we left the airport._ **

**_Me: :(_ **

**_Henry: Mom, she is fine. Don’t worry._ **

“Regina, they are fine. Stop worrying.”

I put my phone away and rested my head on Emma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it.”

Emma kissed my head. “You’re a good momma. There’s nothing wrong with worrying, but you are worrying too much. You are going to make yourself sick.”

I sighed, “You’re right.”

"Hey," Emma lifted my chin to where our eyes met, "we are going to Disney World for a honeymoon do-over. I want us to have the most wonderful time, so no more worrying and no sadder expressions. We are going to the happiest place on Earth!"

I closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes, we are. No more worries and no more sadness. The honeymoon do-over has begun."

Emma smiled. “That’s my Regina Katherine.”

We shared a gentle kiss, and a voice came on the intercom system.

"American Airlines Flight 1477 to Orlando is now boarding."

“That’s us,” I said.

Emma grabbed the backpack and put it on her back. I walked ahead with Emma, following me to the line that already formed. The airport staff member scanned tickets diligently so the passengers can board. It was finally our turn.

“Have a nice flight.”

Our ticket was scanned, and we walked through the door. We walked hand in hand down the corridor and through the door of the plane. I found our seats, and Emma placed the backpack in the compartment above us.

“Could you take the window seat?”

Emma smiled. “What’s the matter? The Evil Queen is afraid of heights?”

I shot her a pair of evil eyes. “Just sit by the window.”

Emma sat in the seat by the window then I sat down next to her. Emma's phone began to ring, signaling a FaceTime call. Emma looked at the screen and noticed it was Henry. She put the phone to where she and I can see then she pushed the button.

"Hey, kid."

“Henry, is everything alright?”

“Yes, we are all fine. Kat and I wanted to tell you to have a nice flight.”

Henry called out to his little sister, and she came into view.

“Ma! Mommy!”

Emma and I smiled then we each took a turn to acknowledge her.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, baby girl."

“Are you on the pwane?”

"Yes, we are on the plane, and it is almost time for us to take off."

Emma looked up to a door, closing, "The door just closed," then she returned to the conversation, "Listen, we will call you when we get to the hotel."

Henry nodded, and Katherine said, "I wuv you, Ma and Mommy.”

Emma and I smiled then I replied, “We love you both very much.”

The call ended, and Emma placed her phone back in her pocket. The seat belt sign came on, and all passengers buckled up. The flight attendants went over all safety precautions while the plane was trafficking to the runway. I grabbed Emma's hand and intertwined our fingers. Something strange happened…I could still feel my wife's emotions through our bond. Emma turned to me. "You're scared."

Without looking, I stated what I felt, "Yes, because I never flew on a plane before. On the other hand, you are confused as to how we can still feel each other's emotions through our bond in a place without magic."

Emma smiled, and I looked at her. She said, “I guess our bond and gold magic is so strong that it withstands all non-magical barriers.”

“I guess so,” I sighed, then Emma continued, "The taking off is not bad. The only bad thing is the popping of your ears to adjust to the altitude. Here, chew on a piece of gum. It will help."

I took the piece of gum from my wife, unwrapped it, and stuck it in my mouth just in time. The plane sped down the runway and lifted into the air.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

On the plane, the flight attendants were offering mini cheeseburgers and sodas to the passengers. Emma inhaled that burger, and I shook my head.

Emma gave me a questionable expression. “What? That was just a sample! I could have eaten seven of those.”

I chuckled, and the seat belt sign came back on.

"Good afternoon, passengers, we are beginning to make our descent into Orlando International Airport. I ask that you return to your seat and fasten your seat belt. We might experience some slight turbulence as we make the descent. Please stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you; this was your captain, Captain Peter speaking."

The flight attendants picked up everyone’s trash then they returned to their seats. I took Emma’s hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

Emma brought my hand to her mouth and kissed it. "It's alright. I'm right here and take deep breaths."

I took a deep breath, and Emma rubbed her thumb on my hand. The plane landed on the runway with a bump then slowed to a trafficking speed. The aircraft parked at the assigned gate and the seat belt sign turned off. I got up after undoing my seat belt and opened the overhead compartment. I grabbed the backpack for Emma and gave it to her. Emma took the bag and put it on her back. I took hold of Emma's hand, and we walked down the aisle, told the captain thank you, and exited the plane. We walked into the airport and began looking for the Disney Magical Express signs. As we walked through the busy airport, Emma pulled me by a Walt Disney World sign. Emma got a nice woman to take our picture, and then I found where to go.

“Look, we need to take this escalator to go down to catch the Magical Express Bus.”

Emma had her phone out, texting the photo to Henry with a message saying, **_We made it! Wish you were both here with us._** We made it down the escalator and followed the instructions on what line to get in according to the hotel accommodations. Emma’s phone dinged for a text message. We looked at the phone.

**_Henry: Love the picture. You both look happy. We wish we were there with you. FaceTime me when you get into the hotel! I want to see what it looks like on the inside!_ **

**_Emma: Sure will. ;)_ **

We made it to the front of the line, and it was our turn to go to the bus. The driver greeted us, and we got on. I found a seat for us, and we sat down.

Emma took my hand in hers. “Ready?”

I smiled, then nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

The bus took off, and Emma began to play with my fingers.

“You’re thinking about something,” I stated the obvious, and Emma nodded. “Just thinking about what you said when Katherine turned one.”

I answered, “That I want another baby.”

“Do you still want to?”

I placed my free hand on Emma’s cheek and turned her face to look at me.

I smiled. “Of course, I do.”

Emma smiled, “While we are here for a week with no children and no interruptions, we can start trying.”

I rested my head on Emma's shoulder, and she kissed the top of my head. Emma watched as we passed, and she noticed the Tower of Terror.

“Hey,” she nudged me, “that’s one of the rides Henry wants us to go on.”

I looked at the ride and chuckled, “Bring it on.”

Emma laughed, then the bus began to drop off other tourists to their hotels along the way. I was admiring the Polynesian Resort décor. After the last tourists staying at that hotel got off, the driver closed the door.

"Next stop, Grand Floridian Resort, and Spa."

I was smiling ear to ear. "Emma, it's so beautiful out here. How does Disney top all these beautiful resorts?"

I soon ate my words. My mouth dropped as the grand Victorian-style architecture painted red and white came into view. A beautiful lagoon separated the resort from the Magic Kingdom Park.

Emma whispered in my ear, “Welcome to our home away from home.”

The bus pulled to a stop, and the door opened. Emma and I got up, along with six other tourists. We exited the bus, and the driver told us to enjoy our stay. I took Emma's hand in mine, and we entered the hotel lobby. Beautiful music filled the lobby from the grand piano in the center of the room. White columns with white filigree lattice lined the upper balconies with red rails. A giant beautiful golden birdcage was to the left of the piano, then the beautifully marbled check-in area with the Victorian style arches and white columns. Emma and I got in line to check-in.

I was still admiring the lobby. "Your parents spent a lot of money for us to stay here."

“They wanted to treat us like Queens.”

I smiled satisfyingly. “Mission accomplished.”

One of the workers flagged them down, and Emma led the way to the waving worker.

"Welcome to the Grand Floridian; checking in?"

“Reservations for Emma and Regina Swan-Mills,” Emma showed the confirmation papers to the worker named Collin.

"Ah, yes, here you are. We have a wedding taking place this week, and the bride and groom are booked in the Honeymoon Suite. However, we did book you two into an equally elegant room in our main building with the view of Cinderella's Castle. Is that alright?"

I nodded, “That is perfectly alright.”

“Oh,” Collin added, “You two are booked for a Couple’s Massage at the Spa at 4:30…”

Emma and I were in shock. 

Emma questioned, “A massage?”

Collin was confused, “Should I cancel it?”

We replied at the same time, “No!”

"I didn't think so," Collin laughed, "let me see your Magic Bands, and I will set them for you."

Emma took the Magic Bands out the box from the backpack and gave them to Collin. He matched the Mickey face of the yellow band to the Mickey face on the round device hooked up to the computer. The ring around the Mickey face swirled a bluish color then turned green, signaling it finished. Collin picked up the red band and did the same thing. He matched Mickey face to Mickey face. The ring swirled from a bluish color to green then he handed the other band back.

“Your room number is 4316 in the main building. You take the elevators by the grand stairs. Enjoy your stay with us.”

Emma and I walked to the elevators and pushed the button. The doors opened, we walked in, I pushed the third-floor button, and the doors closed. The elevator ascended two floors then dinged. The doors opened, and we stepped out and looked at the wall plaques to find our room.

"Left," I motioned, and we began walking in the right direction.

Emma began reading the room numbers, “4310…4312…4314…here we are!”

She lined up her Magic Band to the Mickey face on the door. The face lit up green, and Emma opened the door. She picked me up, carrying me in the room bridal style. The door closed behind us, and Emma set me down.

“Look how beautiful!” I admired the red and gold covers on the bed.

Emma walked over to their suitcase, “Our luggage made it before we did.”

"It's just like magic," I winked, and Emma chuckled.

“Hey babe,” Emma sat down on the couch, “Look what we have here.”

I grinned evilly. "A perfect place to love you."

Emma smiled and took out her phone. She pressed the button to FaceTime Henry. I sat down on the couch next to my wife just in time for Henry, Katherine, Snow, and David to appear on the screen.

“Wow! We weren’t expecting all of you.”

They all laughed, then Henry began, "Let's see the room."

Emma switched the view to where they can see into the room, but Emma and I could still see our family. 

“How beautiful!"

"Pwetty!"

"Ma, what's the view of the balcony like?"

I got up, Emma stood up, pointed the phone to where I stood, and opened the French doors. I walked out onto the balcony and across the Seven Seas Lagoon front and center was Cinderella’s Castle.

"Oh, Regina, I know you are enjoying the beautiful view."

I smiled. “Yes, I am. It reminds me of the Enchanted Forest so much.”

“Imagine what it’s like at night, Mom.”

I exhaled, “Oh Henry, I can only imagine.”

“I want to go to the castle, Henwee!”

Emma laughed until she snorted, “One day, baby girl, we will come with you so you can go to the castle.”

I looked at the time. “Babe, we have an appointment at 4:30. It is now 3:30. By the time we get down there and find the place, it will be almost 4:00.”

Emma pushed the button to where the family got to see our faces again, “Well, guys, we will talk to you this evening before we go to bed.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. You both had a long day. When you get back from your evening, go straight to bed. We will be fine.”

"Goodbye, Ma and Mommy. I wuv you.”

I smiled. “We love you, too, my darling.”

They waved to us, and the conversation ended. Emma and I walked back into the room, and I closed the French doors behind us. Emma grabbed a drawstring backpack from the suitcase that had our swimsuits in it. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom to wrap our swimsuits in after we use them. Emma took the towel from me and placed it in the bag.

“Ready?”

I nodded then we walked out the door.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Senses Spa at the Grand Floridian-

Emma opened the door, and I walked through. Emma joined me, and we walked up to the desk.

"Hello, Emma and Regina Swan-Mills checking in," I told the girl behind the desk.

The girl looked up, "Oh yes, Ms. Emma and Ms. Regina Swan-Mills! Jeanette will show you to the lockers and will explain our procedures. Enjoy your stay."

Jeanette smiled, "Follow me, please."

She led us to the locker rooms while explaining the procedures of the Spa. After handing us the key to our lockers, Jeanette walked back to the front. Emma and I opened up the lockers, grabbed our robes, walked into the dressing rooms, closed the door, dressed into our swimsuits, and put on our robe. We walked out and walked hand in hand to the room with the temperature pools, sauna, and steam room. I untied my robe, revealing my maroon two-piece bikini, slid the robe off, and tossed it on the bench. I got into one of the temperature pools and exhaled, signaling how relaxing it felt. Emma untied her robe, revealing her blue polka dot bikini, removed the robe, and tossed it on the same bench as mine. She got into the same pool as me, and she agreed; it was relaxing.

I moved closer to Emma, then took her into an embrace. "So, what else is planned for us today?"

Emma begged, "Please let me have one thing to surprise you with."

I gave her a pleading look, and Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I plan on taking us to Downtown Disney to start looking for some souvenirs then go eat at Rainforest Cafe."

I smiled, "That sounds like fun."

Emma smiled, "And we could return to the room for some dessert then a wonderful night sleep before our big day at the Animal Kingdom tomorrow."

“Mmmmmm…” I smiled, “Dessert sounds nice.”

We shared a long gentle kiss, got out of the pool, dried off, changed out of our swimsuits, and put our robes on. Emma went put our wrapped swimsuits into her locker in the drawstring backpack. Emma and Regina back into the waiting room with the sofas and lounge chairs to wait for our couple's massage.

"What type of massage are we getting?" I asked as I was intertwining my fingers with Emma's.

"We are getting the eighty-minute Swedish massage."

I smiled, then both of our masseuses showed up and called us. Emma helped me up, and we walked to the area where the massage rooms were.

"Alright, Mrs. Regina, go in and remove your robe. You will lay down on the table face down, and cover-up. Let us know when you are ready. If you need, my name is Maria."

I walked in, leaving Emma outside the room with both masseuses, closed the door, removed my robe, revealed my naked body, and hung it up on the left hook. I got on the table, covered myself, and called out that I was ready. The door opened up, and Emma walked in. She did the same thing, and she got on the table then covered herself up. I turned to see Emma was gazing at me.

"Damn it; you had to be covered."

I chuckled, "So are you! Don't worry, we will enjoy each other's bodies this evening," and I winked at her.

She fired back, "I'm looking forward to it," and gave an evil smile.

The masseuses came in and began the massage after Emma and I tied our hair back in a ponytail.

Teresa, Emma's masseuse, was massaging her back, then she said, "Mrs. Emma, your back muscles are very stiff!"

Emma replied in a relaxed tone, "Teresa, I constantly had to live my life going in and out of Foster Care until I was the legal age to live independently. I got tied up with the wrong crowd, met a guy that I thought loved me only to leave me to where I got arrested. I found out I was pregnant by this guy and gave the baby up for adoption, which was the hardest thing to do. The baby turned ten year old found me and begged me to go to his home in Storybrooke, Maine. I became the town Sheriff, so I could have a relationship with my son catching bad guys who roll into town with the help of this beautiful woman. I fell in love with her, and we have a daughter along with my son whom she adopted that I didn't know about until I first stepped foot in Storybrooke. Oh, did I mention that she's the Mayor of that town? So, my muscles are very stiff because of the stress I had during the past twenty-seven years of my life."

Maria said, "Mrs. Regina, you have a wonderful woman as a wife."

I smiled and replied, "I am honored to call her my wife."

Emma smiled at me and held out her hand. I reached over and took her hand. The rest of our eighty-minute massage was pure bliss. The lavender scent in the aromatherapy during our massage made it all worthwhile. We both felt our muscles relax as the masseuses worked their magic on us. Oh yes, I am officially on vacation.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After going back to our room to grab my purse, we walked out to the bus stop to catch the one going to Downtown Disney.

“Babe, look, the bus is there!” I pointed, then Emma grabbed my hand, “Let’s go.”

Emma and I took off in a sprint to catch the bus before it took off. A man that was about to get on told the bus driver about us, and he motioned for us to come. We made it and thanked the man and the driver for waiting. We sat down in the two purple seats behind the driver as the doors to the bus closed. The bus took off to the Downtown Disney area. I took Emma's hand in mine, and Emma turned to look at me.

I said, “I can’t believe we’re finally here.”

Emma agreed, "I know. We have been talking about it for two weeks, and now here we are."

"Honeymoon do-over has officially begun," I smiled evilly, and Emma returned the smile, "Indeed it has."

The bus pulled to a stop at the Downtown Disney bus stops. Everyone filed out and walked into the shopping area. Emma took my hand in hers, and we began our browsing.

"I wonder what is in this store," I pointed, and Emma read the sign, "Once Upon a Toy…hmmm…let's go check it out."

We walked inside, and I immediately went to a shirt that was Katherine's size. “Emma, this would be adorable for Katherine.”

I held up a shirt that read, “Princess now but Queen later.”

Emma laughed, "That is our Katherine Grace!"

I picked it up, then Emma began looking around for Henry. Emma picked up a Goofy hat, and I quickly shot that down. Emma picked up a Sorcerer Mickey hat with the ears, I shook my head, I picked up a book on the history of Walt Disney, and Emma quickly shot that down. I picked up a Lego Star Wars Death Star, and Emma shook her head. We decided to get Snow and David their souvenir, a couple's shirt that had the finger-pointing saying, "She's my Princess. He's my Prince Charming."

We were giving up on finding Henry a souvenir until Emma picked up a carrying case that looked like his storybook, "Hey babe, look at this."

"Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom…it looks like a card game of sorts," I looked at it, and Emma picked up a pack of cards, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Emma and I looked at each other and together said, “Get it.”

We picked up two packs of cards and the carrying case. We checked out, and we walked to the Rainforest Café to eat. We got in line, and after waiting for thirty minutes, the waitress showed us to our table. We started perusing the menu.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Emma was still browsing, then I said, “I think I’m going to get the Hawaiian Surf-N-Turf. What about you?”

Emma said, “Taste of the Islands.”

The waitress came and took our drink and food order. We talked, laughed, ate, and it was time to go back to the hotel. After we paid for our meal, we left and walked to the bus stop. The bus was there, and we took off running. We made it before the doors to the bus closed.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I made it back to our room. Emma used her magic band to open the door, and I placed the bag near our suitcase. Emma locked the door, and I turned around with an evil grin on my face. Emma waved her hand, and my grin widened when I felt our magic work when Emma silenced the room. Emma walked up to me and pulled me toward her for a long deep passionate kiss with lots of tongue. Our tongues battled in our mouths as Emma led me to the bed. Emma laid me down on the king-sized bed. I broke the kiss, and I sat up.

We stripped ourselves down to the nude, and Emma leaned over to kiss me again. She kissed her way down my neck to my breasts. She caressed the left while licking and kissing the right. I let out a sigh, and Emma switched to the left. She stroked the right while licking and kissing the left. I moaned louder, and Emma kissed her way down to my stomach. She continued kissing her way down to between my legs. I moaned a little louder and spread my legs. Emma inserted her tongue and the noises she got out of me. I started to squirm, and my breathing got very shallow as Emma moved her tongue around inside me. I called out my wife's name, and Emma knew she was doing very well. Emma kissed her way back up to my lips, and I started massaging Emma's breasts. I started playing with the nipple, and Emma couldn't control herself anymore. She looked into my eyes, and I smiled, giving Emma the signal that the magical member appeared. 

I began to beg, “Emma…I want you.”

Emma smiled, "My pleasure, but I want you to be on all fours."

I got on all fours, and Emma inserted her magical member into me. She moved in and out of me, admiring the noises I was making.

I moaned, “Faster.”

I wanted faster, and I got it! Emma rammed herself into me, and I gasped. She leaned forward and grabbed both breasts into her hands. She caressed them as she moved in and out at a faster pace. Faster and faster, Emma moved, and louder and louder we both got. I started to tighten up.

“Emma…let it go,” I gave her permission to go.

Emma inhaled, “Thank you,” and one last thrust it was over.

We collapsed in the bed to enjoy the afterglow.

I was the first to say something, “Something was different.”

Emma looked at me. “What?”

"Our magic wasn't in it. I could usually feel your emotions throughout the entire lovemaking. This time…I didn't feel it."

Emma groaned, and I ran my fingers through her hair. "That doesn't mean it wasn't still amazing."

Emma looked at me and smiled. “I love you.”

I smiled. “I love you, too.”

We shared a tender kiss, covered up, and went to sleep in each other’s arms after Emma called for a wake-up call.


	5. Day 1 Animal Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cast Member named Marty is in memory of my cousin that passed away suddenly three years ago. I still miss him to this day. :(

_Ring! Ring!_

Damn it! I was sleeping so well! I felt Emma reaching over.

“Hello?”

Emma put the phone to my ear. I stirred and placed a hand on the phone, listening. A recording came on, and it was Mickey, "Up and Adam pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!” A smile formed on my face. When the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

Emma smiled, “Good morning.”

I planted a butterfly kiss to my wife’s eagerly waiting lips, “Good morning.”

"Are you ready to go to the Animal Kingdom?"

“Of course,” I began to trace Emma’s neckline, “we still have to get ready.”

Emma began to scratch my back. “Yes, we do, but what you’re doing to me right now will end up with you having to finish what you started.”

I sat up, and seductively stated, "Maybe that's what I want."

Emma smiled evilly, “Then what are you waiting for.”

I planted a long deep passionate kiss on her lips. Our hands roamed each other's bodies. Emma's right hand slid up my inner thigh, and her finger reached its destination, inside me. She moved it in and out, and the noises Emma got out of me made her magical member appear. It was starting to get stiff, and then my hand reached it. I started stroking it, and Emma let out a sigh signaling it felt good. I was getting wet, and Emma knew I was ready for her.

I started begging, “Emma…sigh…make love to me.”

Emma positioned me, and I slid down until Emma's magical member was inside me. 

“Holy shit!” Emma and I exclaimed at the same time. To both of us, it felt as if lightning shot throughout our whole body. Up and down, I rocked, and I leaned forward to Emma's face to kiss her. Emma inserted her tongue into my mouth, and our tongues started going to war. Emma broke the kiss and kissed down my neck until she reached my breasts. One hand caressed the left while Emma licked and kissed the right. She moved to the other breast. Emma stroked the right while licking and kissing the left. 

“Oh, Emma! Oh…yes! Mmm.”

I was starting to tighten up, and Emma was losing her control.

“Emma…sigh…I can’t hold out much longer,” I groaned.

Emma sighed, “Neither can I.”

Emma knew I was giving her permission to let it go, and in two quick thrusts into me, the hot liquid shot inside of me, and it was over. I made my whole weight collapse on my wife, and I rested my head on Emma's forehead. Emma moved my hair away from her face and kissed me.

“Well?”

I lifted my head and gazed into Emma’s eyes, “Well, what?”

“Did it feel like it did when we conceived Katherine?”

I smiled, “It’s close. We felt each others’ emotions this time…”

Emma nodded, “Yes, but something was different.”

“The connection wasn’t strong enough,” I noticed Emma was frustrated, then I took her face in my hands, “Emma, it will be alright. All we have to do is keep trying until we get the connection strong enough.”

Emma sighed, “I just wish I remember how we did that without the wish.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we got ready and ate breakfast, Emma and I walked out to the bus stops and found the stop for the Animal Kingdom. We arrived, and the bus just pulled up. We followed the short line of about fifteen people to get on the bus. Emma took out her phone, and I found two seats toward the back of the bus. We sat down, and Emma pushed the button to FaceTime Henry. The phone rang, and Henry picked up.

“Good morning, moms.”

“Good morning, Henry.”

“Morning, kid.”

Henry smiled, “Looks like you’re on the bus right now.”

I smiled. "Yes, we are on the bus on our way to the Animal Kingdom."

“Your first ride is Expedition Everest.”

“Henry Daniel Mills, if this ride goes way too fast and takes me up very high, you are grounded for a week!”

“Babe, cut him some slack. You need to live a little. Besides, it might turn out to be your favorite ride at the park.”

Katherine came into view and smiled, “Ma! Mommy! You are weawing my pwesent I gave you.”

Emma and I looked down at our red Minnie Mouse face shirts with the Safari hat on, and Emma replied, "Yes, we are. Look, we made it to the park. We will call you when we get back to the hotel room, alright."

I smiled. “We love you both.”

“I wuv you, Ma and Mommy.”

I smiled and replied, “We love you too, sweetheart.”

"Bye, Mom and Ma. Have fun!"

The conversation ended, and the bus pulled to a stop. The doors opened up, and the people were starting to get up and walk off. Emma and I got up and walked toward the front of the bus. I thanked the bus driver, and we stepped out of the bus. I took Emma's hand in mine, and we walked toward the entrance to the park. A Cast Member with a camera was taking pictures of people in front of the Disney's Animal Kingdom sign, and Emma pulled me in that direction.

“Emma, what are you doing?”

"Getting a picture of us for our Memory Maker; you know Henry will be looking for pictures throughout our trip, so let's humor him."

I sighed then smiled as the photographer told them where to stand and how to pose. Emma and I smiled, and the picture was taken. Emma gave the Cast Member her Magic Band then we went in line to enter the park. Emma had to go through the bag check then she was able to enter the park. She was cleared then she caught up with me in line. We both lined up the Mickey Mouse face on our bands to the device. We waited until we got the green light. We walked in hand in hand then I picked up a park map. We crossed the bridge, and the Cast Member with the camera stopped us to take our picture in front of the Tree of Life. He posed us and took the picture. I gave him my magic band, and we walked to go to Expedition Everest.

I looked at the map, "Expedition Everest is in Asia, and that is on the other side of the park! Thank God I listened to you when you told me to wear tennis shoes! This place is huge!"

“Not as big as the Magic Kingdom, babe,” Emma said as she was looking at the time for our Fast Pass, “Um…Regina, our Fast Pass for Everest is in ten minutes!”

I looked for a quicker route, “Let’s pass through DinoLand, and it will take us to Asia quicker."

As we walked through DinoLand, we noticed where we had to go for our next ride then found Primeval Whirl, which we will hit after Dinosaur. After we left DinoLand and passed up the theatre that housed Finding Nemo the Musical, we began to cross the bridge into Asia. A Cast Member photographer stopped us to take a picture with Everest in the background. He posed us with hands spread out then a regular pose. Emma gave him her magic band, and we walked to get in line for Expedition Everest. I looked at the time for the Fast Pass.

“Made it just in time,” I pointed out, then I lined up my Magic Band to the device.

It gave me the green light, then Emma did the same. It gave her the green light, and she joined me. We quickly meandered through the Fast Pass line and were immediately taken to where we were boarding.

"How many?" a Cast Member named Marty asked, then Emma replied, "Two."

Marty motioned, “Row one.”

My eyes widened, “Row one!”

Emma led the way to the first row, and I grabbed Emma's arm, "We are the first ones?"

“How awesome is that!”

I laughed a nervous laugh. “There’s nothing awesome about that. Emma, I don’t know what to expect!”

Emma took me in an embrace. “That’s the thrill of being in the front the fear of the unknown. Come on, babe, what happened to your sense of adventure?”

“It went up in smoke when I was told to get in row one.”

The empty train pulled up and stopped. The gates to let the riders board opened up, and Emma climbed in first. I got in and pulled the bar down as far as it could go. Emma pulled down her bar.

“Emma, why isn’t there anything for me to hold on to? What am I supposed to hold on to?”

Emma took hold of my hand and kissed it. "It's alright! You can hold on to the bar, or you can hold my hand."

I took Emma’s hand in mine, and then the train took off. After making a right turn, the train started the high incline.

"Now, you see," Emma said, looking at me who was nervous. “So far, so good."

I looked down, and panic began to set in. "Emma, this is high…we're high up! This is too high!"

The train reached the end of the incline and began the short descent, then sharply turned left then picked up speed once the last car made it over the top. I let out a surprised scream, and Emma was whoo hooing the entire left curve, then I began to panic when I noticed the broken tracks.

“ **Oh my God, we’re going to fall! We’re going to fall!** ”

The train stopped. The roar of the Yeti was heard, and the track shook.

I looked at Emma, and Emma smiled. “Hold on.”

I bit my bottom lip, then the train began to go back into the mountain, and it ascended to the left. I was finally starting to enjoy myself, then it stopped, and I was face to face with the Yeti.

I put on my Evil Queen grin and spat out, “Hello, beastie.”

Emma laughed, and I did too. The Yeti roared, and the train sped forward, and I screamed at how steep the descent was, then it ascended curving to the left, going into a hole in the mountain. I finally eased up and was enjoying the ride. After taking a sharp right turn, it slammed on the brakes.

Emma looked at me. “Well?”

I was smiling from ear to ear. “That was so fun! Do you want to go on it again?”

“Wait, someone who was deathly terrified of being in the front minutes ago wants to go on it again?”

I was sporting a sheepish grin. “Please?”

Emma shook her head and laughed. “Sure, we can go on it again. We have an hour to kill until our next Fast Pass.”

The train started to move again, then stopped to let us off. I got out first, then Emma followed behind. We walked into the gift shop, and Emma pulled me to the monitors. Emma began to laugh so hard I thought she was going fall to the floor. I noticed why she was laughing so hard. It was our picture. Emma was all smiles, and I was all terrified screams.

“I am getting this picture!”

Emma lined up her Magic Band to the device under the monitor with our picture.

My face hardened, “We are going back on so I can redeem myself in that picture. After we get the good one, you are deleting that picture.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked into the gift shop of Expedition Everest for the second time with smiles on our faces.

“It was awesome…again,” I was smiling from ear to ear, then my expression turned serious when I was looking for our picture. “Now, where are we?”

Emma pointed out. “There it is.”

I smiled. “Revenge is bliss. This picture is mine!”

I got the photo with my Magic Band, then after I bought a shirt that said, ‘I Survived Mount Everest,’ we walked back in the direction of DinoLand for our next Fast Pass. We got to the bridge, and I pulled Emma to the side.

Emma was getting worried, “Are you alright?”

"Yes, I wanted to stop to put my bag in the backpack," I answered as I unzipped the backpack, put the bag inside, and zipped it back up.

Emma looked at her phone for the Fast Pass for Dinosaur. “We have five minutes, babe.”

I took Emma’s hand. “Alright, let’s go.”

We walked into DinoLand and walked passed Primeval Whirl and Triceratops' Spin to the building that housed Dinosaur. We walked to the Fast Pass line. Emma lined up her Magic Band to the device, and the light turned green. I also lined up my band, and the light turned green. We walked into the queue area, and we were allowed to go into the viewing room. Emma and I watched the short film that gave us our mission then the doors opened up.

Emma was excited, “I can’t believe we are going when the asteroid will hit! This is going to epic!”

I shook my head. "Here, we go again."

We walked down the steps, and a Cast Member named Michelle asked, "How many?”

I smiled and said, “Two.”

Michelle directed "Row three."

I got behind a teenage boy and turned to Emma, "Hopefully, I will have something to hold to this time, not like Everest."

Emma giggled, then an empty Jeep pulled up. The gate opened, and the teenager climbed in and buckled up. Emma and I jumped in, pulled our seat belts, and buckled in. I placed my hands on the handlebar in front of me.

“Yes, I have something to hold on to,” I turned to Emma with a smile, and Emma started to laugh.

The Jeep took off after the Cast Members checked our seat belts. After the time travel part, the doors opened up, and we were on our way. The Jeep made a sharp right and left turns while naming different dinosaurs, which weren't the ones we were looking for. The Jeep made an abrupt stop in front of a Carnotaurus. The Jeep took off, and the Carnotaurus chased us, then we lost it. The Jeep kept making sharp left and right turns, then we found the Iguanadon, and when we were leaving, the Carnotaurus came at us with an open mouth, and Emma and I screamed when we dived down. The ride concluded, and I led Emma to the gift shop to see our picture. 

Emma looked at it, “We both got the scared looks, babe.”

“Since I am not alone in this one, I’m getting it on our band,” I smiled as I lined my band to the device.

Emma took my hand and led me out, “Ready to tackle Primeval Whirl?”

"Bring it on!" I gave an evil grin, and Emma laughed as we walked out of the gift shop.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we got off the ride, Emma and I got a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar and sat down under an umbrella to eat it.

“What do you think so far?”

After swallowing the ice cream, I answered, "I am enjoying every minute of it! I'm so happy Henry and your parents thought of doing this for us."

Emma nodded as she just took a bite of her ice cream bar. “I am enjerin’ it woo.”

“Emma, dear, you’re talking with your mouth full.”

She swallowed, and I almost choked on my ice cream because I started laughing. The expression on Emma's face was priceless!

“Babe, what is it?”

I wiped the napkin on my water bottle's side and wiped the chocolate off of her face. Our eyes met and damn it, there it was. Our hearts raced, her lips looked so moist that I wanted, no, I had to have them!

“Regina?”

“Lips…I mean,” I lowered my face into my free hand in embarrassment as Emma laughed.

“Let’s go back to the hotel.”

After we threw away our trash, we walked toward the exit. I sure hope we end up doing what I want to do.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Back in our hotel room, Emma and I's lips met for a heated, passionate kiss. Emma pushed me up against the door, and passionately kissed me while she locked the door behind me. Emma moved me to the red couch with the white monogrammed pillows and laid me down. We hurriedly undressed each other, and our hands roamed each other’s bodies. Emma planted butterfly kisses on my neck, trailing down to my chest to my breasts. Emma licked and suckled on the right nipple, and I arched my back and moaned. Emma moved to the other breast, where she licked then suckled the left nipple. I moaned a little bit louder than the first time, I found Emma's magical member, stroked it, and Emma kissed her way down my stomach. She spread my legs apart and slipped her tongue inside me.

“Oh…yes…right there…oh…”

Emma knew she had me. I moaned in satisfaction and pleasure as my wife licked around inside her. Emma picked up the pace inside me, and my breathing got shallower than it ever had been before. My walls were closing in on Emma’s tongue then Emma pushed it in further.

“Yes…yes…oh…Emma!”

That was it. I climaxed, and Emma looked up at me.

"Ready for me, love?" Emma had to ask, even though she already knew the answer.

Out of breath, I answered, “Take me now.”

Emma smiled evilly. “My pleasure.”

Emma positioned herself and pushed her way into my moist center. I gasped and pulled Emma down to me. She gave me a long passionate kiss as Emma started to move. I let out a long moan into Emma's mouth while still kissing me. She broke the kiss, and we were both panting from the excitement and intense pleasure we're getting from this. In and out, Emma moved, and I began begging.

"Oh, Emma…faster…"

“I’ll give you fast, babe. I don’t know if you could walk again after this.”

Emma rammed it into me so fast she made a rabbit look slow. Emma could tell I was getting close to my climax.

“Emma…oh…Emma…I’m…I’m almost…there.”

“Can…I…let…it…go?”

“Oh…yes…let it go! Oh…Emma!”

Emma felt the release, and she collapsed into my arms and attempted to catch our breath.

I scratched my wife’s back. “A perfect way to end our day.”

“Yes, it was perfect.”

“If this makes you feel better, you are getting closer to the way it was when we conceived Katherine.”

Emma lifted her head with a shocked expression. “Really?”

I lifted my head. “Look up.”

We looked up toward the ceiling to see our gold magic swirling around as if it was dancing.

"How beautiful that is," Emma smiled, then I pulled her in for a long gentle kiss.

I gazed into my wife's eyes. "Whenever our magic meets, it creates a blinding light, and that along with the climax from both of us signals the moment we conceive."

Emma smiled. “We still have time.”

I nodded. “Yes, we do.”

“Time for me to get it just right,” Emma rested her head on my chest.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my wife’s hair.


	6. Day 2 Magic Kingdom

_Ring! Ring!_

Again? I felt when Emma reached over.

“Hello?”

She put it to my ear. A recording came on, and it was Mickey, "Up and Adam pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!”

A smile formed on my face. When the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

“Are we going to start our mornings off like this the rest of the time we are here?”

Emma thought for a bit. “If you want to…”

I laughed then kissed Emma’s forehead. “So, what is on the agenda for today?”

“We go to the Magic Kingdom today.”

"Henry and Katherine will be jealous," I sang, and Emma chuckled until she snorted, "Yeah, they would be."

I began tracing Emma’s cleavage line. "So, are we going get ready, or do you have something else in mind?"

Emma grabbed me around the waist and quickly flipped me over. I squealed in surprise, and Emma leaned forward.

She whispered in my ear, "For you to find out, you will have to catch me."

Emma spanked my butt then took off to the bathroom. I quickly got up and ran after her. Emma had just turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. I wrapped my arms around Emma and grabbed her breasts. Emma turned around and picked me up. “Gotcha.”

I chuckled, and Emma stepped into the shower with me. Emma placed me down and gazed into each other's eyes filled with lust. Our lips met for a long hungry, passionate kiss. A sigh escaped my lips when Emma began trailing kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck. In the heat of passion, Emma shoved me against the wall of the shower, and she continued to trail kisses down my neck to my breasts. I grabbed hold of the towel bar arching my back, so Emma had better access. Emma licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it. "Oh…Emma!"

Emma switched to the other breast. She licked the nipple to pebble hardness then began to suckle it.

“Ooooh…”

Emma kissed her way down my stomach to my moist center. Emma inserted her finger inside me and began to lick the tiny nub.

“Oh shit, Emma! Oooohh! Yes!”

Emma smiled, then removed her finger to insert her tongue. I gasped and began bucking every time Emma pushed her tongue deeper.

“Oh…Emma…I’m right there…Emma…Emma!”

At that time, Emma's magical member appeared, and I smiled lustfully.

"Still want it, or are you done?"

I smiled evilly. “I’ll always want you.”

Emma adjusted me, and I took over. I gripped the bar tighter and rocked my hips to match Emma's thrusts. A lustful sigh escaped Emma's lips, and I moaned, taking in the erotica of our showering. Emma brought her lips down on my wife's neck and began to nip at it.

“Mmmmm…Emma…what are you doing to me?”

Emma quickened her pace, and I was closing up on her.

Breathlessly, I said, “Emma…I’m right there…yes!”

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, “Mmmm…”

In two quick motions, it was over. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss.

“We just had our second quickie.”

Emma laughed, “Yes, we did and look up.”

I looked up, and the gold magic was almost at the point of meeting to create the blinding light.

I smiled, “We were very close!”

“But not close enough,” Emma slid down to where she was sitting down with her knees to her chest.

I sat down next to my wife and wrapped my arms around her. "Listen to me. We are getting closer every time. I'm telling you this next time it will happen. Let's get ready, eat some breakfast, and enjoy our day at the Magic Kingdom. Okay?"

“I’m one big disappointment,” Emma rested her head on my shoulder.

“No, you’re not,” I exhaled, “Don’t beat yourself up, dear. We will be just fine.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate breakfast at the Grand Floridian Café, we walked to the monorail platform. The Monorail pulled up, and the doors opened. Emma and I walked in and sat down on the bench to our right.

“Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantengase alejando de las puertas.”

The doors closed, and Emma pushed the button on her phone to FaceTime Henry.

"Hi, moms."

Emma and I smiled, then I began, “Hi sweetheart, where’s your sister?”

Henry looked to his right. “She’s running in here. Hey, look who I’m talking to.”

Katherine smiled. "Hi, Ma and Mommy!"

Emma smiled, "Hey, baby girl. How are you?"

“I’m okay. You and Mommy go see the castle today.”

I replied, "Yes, my darling, we are on our way to the big castle."

Henry said, "Hey, Kat, go find Gamma and Gampa.”

“Okay.”

Katherine ran out of the room, then Henry said, "She had her dream again. The one that she keeps calling the mean lady that took the fairy's magic. She told me she is getting close to Storybrooke."

Emma placed her earbuds in mine and her ear and plugged it into the phone.

I questioned, “Did she say what the lady looked like?”

Henry nodded, “She said that the lady has blue eyes and flaxen colored hair.”

My eyes widened, and Emma said, "We'll call you around lunchtime, okay. We just made it to the park. We'll let you know how Space Mountain is."

He smiled. "Alright, bye, moms. Have fun!"

Emma pressed the button to end the call and took the earbuds out of our ears and the phone. We got up, walked out the Monorail, and down the ramp to get in line to get into the park.

“You know who it is, don't you."

I nodded and exhaled, “I knew she would come after me sooner or later.”

"Who?" Emma questioned, then she noticed the concern in my face when I said, “Claire Fairchild.”

“You’re going to have to give me more information than that.”

I frustratingly exhaled, "She was my best friend until she betrayed me. I had a crush on Jasper, who was my art tutor. He didn't return my feelings, but he had fallen for someone else. My mother used Claire to separate me from Jasper, but she and Jasper fell in love in the meantime. I was crushed, so I made a memory potion and gave it to Prince Benjamin. He was someone my mother was trying to set me up with, but I told him about Claire and how in love he is with her and how she is his fiancée. My jealousy turned me away from my one true friend. When I became the Evil Queen, she came to me with anger and resentment. I laughed in her face and sent her away after I told her that what happened to her was her own doing when, in fact, it was mine."

Emma hung her head, and I continued, "I've never seen her again until she showed up before I cast my curse against your mother. She had claimed to have learned magic and will seek her revenge on me. I laughed at her and told her that she would have to learn a lot to come close to my league of magic. I sent her on her way, and now…she's threatening to steal our daughter's magic."

Emma pulled me aside before we got to where Emma had to get in line for the bag check.

"Listen to me; our magic can't be taken like a fairy. Claire will not do anything to our daughter. She will have to get through you and me. We are stronger than her. The Dark Fairy wasn't strong enough to overpower gold magic. There is no way Claire is powerful enough to take both of us down."

I gazed into my wife’s eyes. “We will have to talk to Gold when we get back home.”

“Yes,” Emma took my hand in hers then led me to get in line, "but we are enjoying the rest of our time here for now. We will deal with Claire when we get back to Storybrooke."

I nodded, then Emma kissed my cheek. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

I rolled my eyes. "Emma, you're my wife. We have a daughter and a son. I would never keep anything from you that would threaten our family. I love you too much to put you in any danger."

After passing through the bag check, we got in line to get into the park. Emma and I each took a round device and lined up our Magic Bands. The light turned green, and I took Emma's hand as we walked into the park. My eyes lit up when I admired Main Street, USA. I pointed to the Emporium, and Emma promised to go there between fast passes.

I asked, “What is our first fast pass?”

Emma looked at her phone and laughed, “Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.”

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, goodie!"

Emma laughed, and they walked into Fantasy Land. We turned right at the Carousel and walked up to the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. We lined our Magic Band up to the device. The light turned green, and we continued through the Fast Pass line. We got to the queue area, and I had a disgusted look on my face. Snow White was singing, "Someday, my prince will come," and I rolled my eyes.

Emma started laughing, and I groaned, "I don't like this song. It reminds me of your mother."

“Hopefully, we will be next to get on so you don’t have to listen to it much longer,” Emma scratched my back then the line started to move.

We got stopped at the Cast Member, directing the people where to load. The mine train pulled up, and the next riders began to board.

"How many?" a Cast Member named Amanda asked, then I smiled and answered, “Two.”

"Row 1," she directed, and I walked into the row that had the number one.

Emma asked, “You’re okay with the front?”

"Yes, I like the front. It's quite the adventure."

The train took off, and another one pulled up two minutes later. The gate opened up, and I climbed in. I sat down and pulled down the bar. Emma fixed the backpack in the net in front of her then pulled the bar down. After the Cast Members checked the bars, Happy told them to keep their arms inside the mine carts then the train took off. It turned left then a sharp right. The mine train started to go inside the mine. I looked at the dwarfs then turned to Emma with a confused look on my face.

“Why on Earth do they look like really old men?”

Emma laughed, then we began the steep incline. The dwarf clock chimed.

Animatronic Doc called out, “Hi Ho!”

The Dwarfs answered, "Hi, Ho!"

I groaned, “Oh please…”

Emma laughed and snorted as we began the drop. I shook my head and laughed with Emma as the mine train sped down the descent and turned to the right. After the ride concluded, it stopped in front of the house of the seven dwarfs. I looked inside.

My face wrinkled in disgust. “What is Snow wearing?”

Then the train began to move, and I saw my "witch" persona, "Oh my God! Disney couldn't be more out of his mind!"

After we got off, Emma and I walked back to go to It's a Small World. We were able to walk right on to the ride. We sat down in the boat, and the boat took off after everyone was seated.

Emma smiled, “Get ready to have this song stuck in your head for the rest of our time here.”

"Anything to get my mind off of how Disney believes I am, an ugly witch who is obsessed with being the fairest in the land! Ugh…"

I turned my head to look at the animatronics, then Emma wrapped her arm around my waist.

"We know the truth, and this is just an alternate version of this story."

I rested my head on Emma's shoulder, and Emma kissed the top of my head.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked out of Peter Pan's Flight, and I laughed so hard that I was about to use it on myself.

"What?" Emma questioned, then I said, “Captain Hook is so damn ugly!”

Emma and I burst into laughter as we walked toward Frontier Land to go to our next Fast Pass, which is Splash Mountain. We got to the bridge, and I watched as the log plummeted into the briar patch.

Emma teased, “Chickening out?”

I turned to face her with an evil grin. "I want the front on this one so that I can duck, and the ones behind us get wet instead of us."

“I love the way you’re thinking, babe,” Emma wrapped her arm around my waist.

I chuckled as we walked toward the Fast Pass line. After scanning our bands, we walked through the line and began the waiting process.

“It is so beautiful here,” I began to make conversation, and Emma nodded, "Yes, it is. I wish we had Henry and Katherine with us.”

I smiled. "So do I, next time, we are planning it, and we're bringing them."

“Definitely,” Emma followed the line until it stopped.

The other line moved, then stopped, and it was our turn to move. We got up to the Cast Member named Jake.

"How many?" he asked, and Emma replied, "Two."

He motioned, “Row Four.”

We got to row four, and I said, “Darn, my plan got torched.”

Emma laughed, then an empty log pulled up. When it stopped, we climbed in, and Emma placed the backpack between her legs at her feet. I sat down and grabbed on to the handle in front of me. The log moved forward then splashed into the water. After climbing a hill with a small splash, the log coasted along the mountain's side, and the song, "How do you do?" began to play.

Emma looked at me. “Catchy little tune.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I just got It's a Small World out of my head, and now you're going to start this?"

Emma laughed as we went down a small descent and was brought into the story of Briar Rabbit. Emma and I admired the beautiful country scenery then the music changed to "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place."

I nudged Emma. “I prefer this one than It’s a Small World.”

"I can't imagine why," Emma smiled, then I laughed as we went into the dark hole, which caused us to plummet down then up then down again until we reached the Laughing Place. After watching Briar Fox and Briar Bear catch Briar Rabbit, the log got on the conveyer belt going up the steep incline for the big drop.

I laughed at the vultures. “They are nowhere near sinister enough for me to shake in my boots.”

“No one beats you, babe.”

I shot some evil eyes at Emma. “Shut up!”

Emma laughed, then Briar Rabbit was pleading with Briar Fox, "Please Briar Fox…oh pa…lease…don't throw me in the Briar Patch!"

The log reached the top, and Briar Bear said, "Briar Patch?"

The log plummeted, and Emma and I held our hands up, enjoying the ride down with smiles on our faces.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we got off the ride, Emma and I walked over to the Pecos Bill's restaurant. We sat down and fixed our burgers.

“Time to check up on the kiddos and grandparents.”

I took a bite of my cheeseburger, and it was delicious!

The phone rang, and Henry answered the FaceTime call. Emma and I waved to them.

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Hey, Henry!"

Henry smiled, “Hi moms, I’m enjoying your pictures. Mom, how was the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train?”

“Kid, don’t get her started…”

I laughed while I finished my bite of cheeseburger.

Snow asked, “So, how’s the honeymoon part going?”

I quickly swallowed and started coughing, then Emma's eyes widened, "You had to say that in front of Henry?"

"Well," Snow began, and David started laughing.

Henry handed Snow the phone, "Here, I'm going to check on my sister."

"Now that he is out of the room, I can ask what I wanted to ask."

I answered, “Snow, please don’t. Sensitive subject.”

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, so you two can talk it up."

Emma left, then I answered, "The baby-making process is coming along. Poor Emma is beating herself up. Nothing is happening yet, but I know it's close. Please don't give the hope speech. I will end this call if you do."

Snow rolled her eyes, then David took over, "Emma will be fine, and so will you. Don't worry about it tonight since you have a very long day ahead of you. Get your rest tonight, then try again for your anniversary."

“You see, Snow, take a lesson from your Prince. A hope speech is not always needed.”

Emma returned, and I excused myself to dump our tray. Emma took the phone from me then noticed her parents' faces. I heard a little of the conversation.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You asked her if we were trying for another baby. Seriously?"

"Emma, I'm concerned about you."

“Mom…please spare me the hope spill.”

"Darling, please, don’t worry about it and enjoy the rest of your day. It will happen when you both don’t think about it.”

I walked back to the table, and Emma said, "Thanks, dad."

I replied, "Give Henry our love, and we'll talk to you four tomorrow."

“Alright, we’ll talk soon.”

The call ended, and I scratched Emma’s back. “Are you ready to go on the Jungle Cruise?”

“Sure.”

After we grabbed our belongings, we walked to Adventureland.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Night Time at the Magic Kingdom-

Emma and I got them a nice place to see the fireworks from the balcony area by the Magic Kingdom Railroad.

“Darling, look how beautiful it is at night. I wish today didn’t have to end so quickly. This was my favorite park so far.”

Emma smiled, “So you mean to tell me that Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain, and Space Mountain beat Expedition Everest?”

I replied as I admired the changing colors of the castle, "That is not what I meant, and you know it."

Emma wrapped her arm around me, and the nighttime spectacular Wishes began.

_Blue Fairy said, "When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of those is this; they have the power to make dreams come true."_

_A little girl started singing, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do…and all our wishes…"_

_Children echo, “All our wishes…”_

_The girl and other children continued, “Will come true.”_

Throughout the entire singing, a lone firework would shoot like a shooting star.

“Emma,” I touched my wife’s arm, “I remember hearing this song before.”

"The night before our wedding," we said together, then Emma remembered, "It was during this song that I made the wish for us to conceive on our wedding night."

We exchanged a smile and admired the beautiful fireworks, and then a bell began to chime.

_Evil Queen began, “Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee, speak! Let me see thy face."_

I grinned. “Sounds like something I would say.”

Emma laughed, “That is the Disney version of you.”

I smiled and continued to watch the beautiful fireworks. I felt Emma’s sadness through our bond and squeezed my wife’s hand. Emma looked at me with tears in her eyes.

“Emma, darling, what’s wrong?”

Emma took a deep breath, exhaled, and began to explain, "Babe, you mean the world to me, and I want to give you everything that you deserve. Right now, I feel like I've failed you."

I turned Emma to where we were standing face to face, "Emma Grace Swan-Mills, you did not fail me. You gave me a life that I've always dreamed of. You had Henry, gave him up for adoption, and I was allowed to be a mother. You came into my life, and I was allowed to be a friend, a girlfriend, and then a wife. On our wedding night, I was given the greatest gift of all: an expectant mother. On March 3rd, I became a mother. I gave birth, and I wouldn't trade any of that for anything else in this world. You, my darling, did not fail me. You made me so happy."

_“Just believe…”_

_“Just believe…”_

Emma, with tears streaming down her face, said, “I love you so much.”

I smiled. “Kiss me.”

Our lips met, and four fireworks from the castle's left and right soared into the air.

_“Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star…your dreams…come…true…”_

We broke the kiss to finish watching the show. When the fireworks exploded about six at a time in reds, blues, greens, and yellows, I smiled and rested my head on Emma’s.

"Come, let's start walking before the crowd gets heavy," Emma nudged me, and we began to walk down the stairs.

-Regina and Emma’s room-

Emma and I were relaxing in the tub after a long day. I rested comfortably in Emma’s arms and exhaled.

"I enjoyed our day."

I smiled. “Me too.”

Emma wrapped her arms around me. “What was the best thing you did today?”

I opened my eyes and thought, “That’s a tough one. I liked Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Haunted Mansion, the Tea Cups, the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train…”

Emma turned me to face her. “The what?”

I smiled. “The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train…”

Emma began to tickle me, and I started laughing. "Emma! Ha…ha…stop it!"

Our eyes met, and I kissed my wife firmly on the lips pushing Emma to where she was lying back. I broke the kiss and smiled evilly as I straddled Emma. I leaned forward and initiated a tongue battle with Emma as I reached between her legs and inserted my finger inside her then began moving it in and out.

Emma broke the kiss and sighed, “Oh…Regina…oh…yes!”

I took one of Emma’s breasts in my free hand and began to lick then suckle the nipple.

“Oh shit, Regina! Oh shit…I want you…now!”

I never stopped fingering Emma but looked up at her with a satisfied smile on my face. “How bad do you want me?”

Emma groaned and bit her lip, then I seductively answered my question, "That bad, huh? Well then, your wish has now been granted."

Emma's magical member appeared, and I positioned myself on top then slid down. Emma and I felt the electric shock shoot through us, and then I began riding Emma. I moved up and down, then Emma sat up, taking my left breast licking, then suckling the nipple.

"Oh, Emma…mmmm…that feels so good.”

Emma switched breasts licking, then suckling the nipple.

“Oh…Emma…yes, right there!”

I quickened my pace, and we gazed lustfully into each other's eyes.

I bit my lower lip then sighed, “Emma…I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Me neither…oh…shit!”

Faster and faster I moved, then that was it. The gold magic that was dancing overhead spiraled together, creating a blinding light then _Poof_!

I looked up and smiled. “Emma, we did it.”

Emma looked up, noticing the specks floating down, but she did witness the blinding light, "We did it!"

I took my wife into a heated kiss, then Emma broke it, "I guess someone is up for round two?"

I smiled. “Always.”

Emma smiled evilly, “I want to try something. Turn around and lay back into me.”

I followed my wife's orders; then, Emma started kneading my breasts. I let out a pleasurable sigh, Emma inserted her finger into my already moist center, she began probing me, and her thumb started flicking the little nub.

I gasped, “Oh…Emma…this…is…this is…oh!”

It didn't take long for the magical member to reappear. I began stroking it, and Emma started to moan.

“Babe,” Emma sighed, “You know you want it.”

I arched back. “Yes, I do.”

I gave her a long sensual kiss, then positioned myself on top then slid down. We both sighed at the same time, signaling we both felt the electric shock like last time. I began to buck each thrust Emma was giving me.

“Oh…Emma…this…feels…oh!”

“Damn it, Regina! Oh…”

The gold magic swirled so fast it was creating the blinding light.

**_“Emma!”_ **

**_“Regina!”_ **

That was it. The magic swirled so fast then _Poof_! The blinding light flashed, then gold specks began floating down. I collapsed into Emma then noticed what happened.

My eyes widened. “Emma…”

“What?”

I sat up then turned to look at her. “Twice.”

It dawned on Emma, and her eyes widened. "Twice?"

My eyes watered, and I nodded. "Twice."


	7. Day 3 Epcot

_Ring! Ring!_

I am about to throw that phone over the balcony! I felt Emma reached over and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

She put it to my ear. I stirred and placed a hand on the phone listening to the recording. "Up and Adam, pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!” A smile formed on my face. When the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

Emma smiled, “Good morning.”

I ran my fingers through her hair. “Good morning.”

“Guess what?” Emma grabbed me around the waist and flipped us over gently to where I was lying on my back.

I smiled. “What?”

Emma leaned over and whispered in my ear, “We conceived last night.”

I sighed, “Yes, we did; twice.”

Emma adjusted herself to where she was level with my stomach.

I started laughing. “Babe, what are you doing?”

Emma kissed my stomach. “Hi there, it’s Ma.”

I laughed then after composing myself; I said, "You do know we only just conceived last night and…"

Emma kissed my stomach again, then crawled back up to where we were looking into each other's eyes. "Remember what Katherine told us? Her magic existed the moment of conception, so her magic gave her the memory of me singing to you both. So their magic exists now! It will give them the memory of Ma telling them hi and giving them their first kiss.”

"Yes, I remember. Oh, Emma…two!" I cupped my wife's cheek, then Emma smiled, "Two…twins!"

I exhaled, “Twins…a two-year-old…and a soon to be sixteen-year-old. How in the world are we going to manage this?”

Emma gave me a gentle kiss then said, “One day at a time. We got this. I believe in us.”

Emma got up and went to the bathroom. I sat up and realized something.

My eyes widened, “Emma, we are going to be riding rides today. I don’t want to put them in any danger. Maybe, we shouldn’t ride today.”

Emma walked out the bathroom with a robe on and a book in hand, “One step ahead of you. Lay back and lay still.”

I rested my head on the pillow, and Emma placed her right hand on my stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the protection spell. Her hand began to glow a golden color, then it moved to my stomach then faded until it no longer shone.

"Now, the kiddos are protected, and we are back to our normally scheduled program, Epcot."

I sat up, waved my hands to where I changed into my purple Epcot vacation shirt and shorts, and then placed a hand on my stomach. “Emma, are you sure they will be alright?”

Emma also changed into her purple Epcot vacation shirt and shorts, sat down on the bed, and placed a hand on my stomach. "Trust me; they will be fine. Here is the protection spell I put on you and our little ones."

I took my book from Emma and read the spell. I smiled and kissed Emma’s cheek. “I know I can always trust you. This protection spell was perfect. I love you.”

Emma got up, gave me a butterfly kiss to my lips, and said, “Love you, too, babe. Now, let’s go eat some breakfast and off to Epcot.”

After we brushed our teeth and finished getting ready, Emma grabbed the backpack and put on our Magic Bands. Emma grabbed the doorknob.

"Remember, babe; you're now eating for 3."

I laughed, “Shut up.”

Emma laughed, then I shook my head. “You idiot.”

“You know you love me.”

Emma smiled, and I laughed, "You're killing me, Smalls."

Emma laughed as we walked out the door, and the door closed behind them.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked hand in hand to the Monorail station and waited for the next one to pull up. I watched as a mom with twin girls was applying sunscreen to them. Emma wrapped her arm around me.

Emma whispered in her ear, “That will be us one day.”

I laughed, “Yes, it will.”

The Monorail pulled into the station and opened the doors. The mom with the twins and the father walked on first.

I asked one of the Monorail attendants, “We want to get to Epcot. Do we still get on this one going to the Magic Kingdom?”

The attendant named Bill answered, "Yes, go to the Magic Kingdom, get off there and get in line for the one going to Epcot."

Emma smiled, “Thank you.”

We got on and sat at the bench to the left.

“Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor mantengase alejando de las puertas.”

The doors closed, and it began to take off. I took out my phone to FaceTime Henry. I placed the phone to where Emma and I could see then Henry picked up with his sister and grandparents waving.

"Hi, moms!"

"Hey, kid!"

"Hi, sweetheart, we wanted to tell you that we are on our way to Epcot."

Snow smiled, “You two look like you’re having a wonderful time in your pictures.”

I smiled. “We are having a wonderful time, but we sure miss you.”

Katherine said, “I miss you, Ma and Mommy!”

"We miss you, too, baby girl," Emma smiled, then Katherine smiled back, "I can't wait to find out the supwise you have for us when you come home.”

Emma and I exchanged a “what the hell” expression then I questioned, "Katherine Grace Swan-Mills, what are you talking about?"

She ran off giggling, and Henry shook his head, "I'm telling you. Since you two left, she has gone cuckoo!"

Emma laughed, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Henry Daniel, she's only two years old."

Emma nudged me. “Hey babe, here’s stop number one. We need to get off so we can get on the other Monorail to go to Epcot.”

Henry said, “Have fun! Tell me all about Test Track!”

I smiled. “We sure will. Love you.”

Katherine ran back and yelled while running, “I wuv you, Ma and Mommy!”

Emma and I laughed as David began to chase the two-year-old. The call ended, and we got off at the Magic Kingdom. We walked to get to the other Monorail to go to Epcot. While waiting for the next Monorail, I turned toward Emma, and she could sense something was on my mind.

“Do you think…no…she couldn’t…”

Emma sighed, “Babe, just say it.”

I took my wife’s hand in mine. “Do you think Katherine knows?”

Emma began to think, and then the Monorail showed up. We walked in and sat on the bench to our right.

Emma decided to answer the question, “I don’t know. If she did, she would have said it instead of saying a surprise…wouldn’t she?”

I shook my head. “Ugh…Emma, we are going to have to tell them.”

She wrapped her arm around me and kissed my forehead. “Yes, we will. We will tell them when we know for sure that we are indeed expecting.”

“It’s going to be hard…”

Emma responded, "I know it will be because of our dear Katherine Grace and her dreams, but after we talk to Gold, then we can focus on telling the family about the new additions coming."

I smiled, and Emma watched as we pulled into the station at Epcot.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked down the steps from the Monorail station then up to go through bag check.

I looked at Emma. “What’s our first fast pass?”

Emma took out her phone then scrolled through her itinerary. “Our first Fast Pass is Soarin', and that is not until 10:15. We have a good hour and twenty minutes to kill."

“So,” I moved with the line, “What are we going to do first until then?”

Emma looked at the big ball and smiled, “We can go on Spaceship Earth to kill time.”

After the bag got checked, we walked to the device, and we lined up our Magic Bands. After the light turned green, Emma took my hand in hers, and we walked toward Spaceship Earth.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked hand in hand, going to The Land pavilion to go for our Fast Pass.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” I admired the lake that separated where we were from the World Showcase.

"It is. It's like the grown-up version of an amusement park vacation. It has only a handful of rides, not over the top thrilling and beautiful places to sit and enjoy the scenery."

I smiled, and Emma felt my concern. "It's going to be fine."

“Oh no,” I quickly shot it down, “I’m not worried about these little ones. I’m…”

I looked ahead, and Emma brought me toward the railing by the lake.

Emma began, “Babe, we will be alright. Katherine will be alright.”

"You don't know Claire as I do. When she wants something, she will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. For years, she was seeking revenge on me for ruining her chances with Jasper. She even broke my heart years later when I was the Evil Queen. I am enjoying my time here very much, but I want to be home with our Katherine Grace. I don't want her to go through any more turmoil because of my past."

I broke into tears, and Emma took me into an embrace. She began to scratch my back and smiled, "Do you realize what tomorrow is?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled. “Our anniversary.”

"And you want to leave before you get to see what I have planned?" Emma smirked, then I sighed, “Damn you, you’re such a tease.”

Emma chuckled, kissed my forehead, and said, "Trust me, we will leave to go home if anything happens. You have my word. Like I told you before, stop blaming yourself about your past. What's done is done. We will face Claire when we get home."

I sighed, "I wish you knew Claire as I do. You would be worried just as much as I am."

"I am worried, Regina. I'm worried about you and what Claire could do to you! I am worried about Katherine, Henry, my parents, and hell; I'm worried about me! Listen, let's focus on what's in front of us right now. It's you and me and this trip of a lifetime. Let's enjoy what we have left."

Regina smiled. “I’m sorry.”

Emma wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Stop apologizing. Let's enjoy Soarin’ that we’ve heard so many good things about. I hear the scenery is beautiful.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I got into our hang glider and strapped ourselves in. The lights went out, and our gliders took off. The music started, and oh, the scenery was beautiful! Suddenly, my head started to hurt. I closed my eyes, then something happened. I got to see what was going on at home!

_Henry, Snow, David, and Katherine enjoyed their lunch at Granny's while looking at our memory maker's pictures._

_“Wook, Ma, and Mommy took a picture with Donald Duck."_

_Henry started laughing, "Look, Grandma, Mom, and Ma took a picture with Disney's version of you! I can't believe they got her to do that!"_

_Snow looked at the picture, and it was Emma and me kissing with "Disney Snow" acting as if she was fainting. Henry, David, and Katherine were laughing as Snow shook her head._

_She looked at them, “Alright, laugh it up! Let’s see what other shenanigans they are getting themselves into.”_

_The door to Granny's Diner opened, and Gold walked in. Katherine looked up and hid her face in David's chest._

_"Katherine, sweetheart, what's the matter?" he questioned; then, Gold walked up to their table and answered his question, "She doesn't want to see the man with the Dark magic."_

_Snow stiffened up, “Hello Gold, what type of business are you…”_

_He rolled his eyes, “I’ve come to tell you about the mean lady that stole the Dark Fairy’s magic.”_

_Katherine turned to look at Gold with wide eyes, and he smiled, "I knew that would get your attention, dearie. You, little one, have the same gift of sight that I do. She is here in Storybrooke."_

_David bluntly stated, "And why are you here telling us about this? You're trying to scare her more because you are doing a good job of that on your own."_

_“No, I am here for a warning. Regina and Emma’s prophecy is far from over. Claire Fairchild is here, and she will stop at nothing until her revenge on Regina is complete even if it means to strike at the heart of someone she loves."_

_Katherine's head began to hurt, and the lights started to go haywire. Florescent lights exploded, tables shook, and her magic began to swirl around her._

_“Kat! Sis!”_

_Henry attempted to calm his little sister, but it wasn't working. Cups, plates, saucers…they were falling from the bar and tables shattering on the floor. Snow attempted to touch her only to get shocked. David tried to calm her, but it was to no avail. Gold decided to step in._

_“Katherine, listen to me. Think of your mommies and how they would react to see you like this. Take a deep breath and think of your mommies smiling at you.”_

_The magic died down, the shaking slowed, and everything slowly returned to the way it was before. Gold smiled, and Katherine took him in an embrace then started to cry. He closed his eyes and scratched her back to try and calm her._

_"Mean lady needs to go bye-bye," Katherine said, and Gold answered, "I agree, wee one. I agree."_

_Snow, David, and Henry looked at each other with worried looks on their faces._

I opened my eyes, and the headache was gone. I tapped Emma, and she looked at me.

“I need to tell you something when the ride is over.”

The end of the beautiful music ended with a Disneyland firework spectacular, and the gliders returned to their original position. We unbuckled and walked out of the room. Emma and I decided to eat lunch in the Land Pavillion. After getting our food, we found a table and sat down.

“What is it you wanted to tell me?”

I swallowed a bite of my salad and explained, "During the ride, I had a horrible headache, and I was able to see what was happening at home in Storybrooke. Emma, Katherine's magic got out of hand, but Gold calmed her."

“I saw it too.”

“Emma, what are we going to do?”

Emma reached across the table and took my hand in hers. “Don’t worry, Katherine is in good hands. I promise we will leave after our anniversary.”

I sighed, nodded, and I couldn’t help but worry about my little girl. Oh, my sweet Katherine, Mommy will come home to you soon.


	8. Day 4 Hollywood Studios/Happy Anniversary

_Ring! Ring!_

“I hate that damn phone!” Emma laughed as she reached over and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

She put the phone to my ear, a recording came on, and it was Mickey, "Up and Adam pal! Oh boy, are we glad you're here! Hope you have a wonderful day. See ya real soon!”

I smiled as I listened; then, when the recording finished, I leaned over Emma and hung up the phone. Emma pulled me on top of her, and I chuckled.

Emma smiled and rubbed her nose on mine. “Happy Anniversary.”

I smiled. "A wonderful three years it has been, and I can't wait for more to come."

Emma turned to where I was lying down, and she was lying on her side.

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Three years married, Henry (I laughed), a daughter of our own, and we just conceived twins…if you had asked me if I would have foreseen this, my answer would be no. But I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world."

I smiled and placed my hand on my wife’s cheek. “You, my darling, are my happiness.”

We shared a gentle kiss, and Emma placed the protection spell on my stomach. We got up, changed into our white Hollywood Studios vacation shirts and shorts, brushed our teeth, and put on our magic bands.

I turned to Emma. “Do you have the Tylenol?”

Emma turned to face me. “Are you alright? Do you want to lay down for a bit? We can switch the time for our first Fast Pass to a different time.”

I shook my head. "Give me two Tylenol. I'm probably just hungry."

Emma opened the backpack, took out the Ziplock bag with the Tylenol, and gave me two. I popped the pills into my mouth and drank a sip of water from our water bottle.

“Alright,” I smiled weakly, “let’s go eat.”

Emma took my hand, and I chuckled. "I'm fine, dear. It is probably my body telling me that I need to eat something since it is a definite possibility that I might be pregnant."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all.” Emma pulled me into an embrace.

I smiled. “Babe.”

“Yes?”

“Food…now!” I ordered, and Emma laughed as she opened the door for us to leave.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

After we ate, Emma and I were looking for the bus stop for Hollywood Studios. Emma noticed the stop, and the bus just pulled up. We quickened our steps and got in line to get on the bus. Emma realized how tired I looked.

“Hey,” Emma got my attention. “Are you alright?”

I shook my head, “Could we go back to the room for a little while? I need to lay down.”

Emma nodded, and we got out of the line to walk back inside.

I grabbed Emma's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Emma kissed my temple. "It's alright. Your body is telling you to slow down. We will go back to the room, and I will adjust our Fast Passes."

We got inside and walked to the elevators. Emma pushed the button, then the doors opened. We walked in, and Emma pushed the button for our floor. On the ride up, Emma watched as I fought to stay awake. I could tell she was worried, and it was getting more challenging for me to stay awake. The elevator doors opened, and we walked out toward the direction of our room. Emma matched her magic band to the device, and it turned green. She opened the door, and I walked in, going directly to the bed. Emma walked in, closed the door, and set down the backpack. When my head hit the pillow, it was lights out.

-Somewhere in the Dream World-

I walked through the forestry area that I remembered so well. I heard footsteps coming my way and formed a golden fireball. The older Katherine appeared, and I put the golden fireball out.

"Hi, mom."

I smiled. “I thought I would never see this part of you again until your all grown up.”

Katherine giggled and motioned for us to sit on a fallen tree branch.

"Mom," she took a deep breath, "Claire has arrived in Storybrooke. My magic went out of control in Granny's Diner. I got so scared."

I pulled my daughter into an embrace. "I'm so sorry that I was away, and I couldn't…"

"It's alright. Mr. Gold calmed me down, and he promised me that no one would hurt me."

I looked into her eyes. “I know he did. I am so thankful that he was able to help you when Ma and I couldn’t.”

Katherine’s eyes watered. “I miss you and Ma so much. When are you and Ma coming home?”

“Saturday, I don’t know if I want to stay away another day knowing Claire has already arrived in Storybrooke.”

Katherine smiled. “Mom, you’re magic feels different. Are you feeling alright?”

I smiled. “I am feeling so wonderful. You are right. Your Ma and I have a surprise to tell you and Henry when we get back. You will love it very much.”

Katherine took my hands in hers. "I know I will. I can't wait. Get your rest, and go enjoy your anniversary with Ma."

I embraced my daughter. “I love you so much.”

Katherine smiled. “I love you, too.”

Katherine kissed me, and everything went black.

-Emma and I’s hotel room-

My eyes fluttered open to see Emma sitting on the couch. Emma looked in my direction, got up, and sat at the bed's edge, running her fingers through my hair.

“How are you feeling?”

I smiled. “Better now that I got to talk with Katherine.”

Emma smiled. “I thought that’s why you were feeling that way. Is she okay?”

I nodded. “She is now that we spoke to each other. Emma, Claire is in Storybrooke.”

Emma got up and walked toward the French doors leading to the balcony.

I continued, “Katherine told me about her magic going out of control at Granny's when Gold told them about Claire. She said Gold was the only one to calm her down, and he told her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Emma, I want to go back home today. I want to be home with our son and baby girl.”

“As of two nights ago, she is no longer our baby girl,” Emma walked back and placed a hand on my stomach.

My eyes widened. “Emma, Claire will come after our twins!”

Emma took me into an embrace. "No, she won't. She will have to get through me."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

We finally made it to Hollywood Studios, and we walked down to The Great Movie Ride before we do our first Fast Pass, Tower of Terror. I smiled and admired how the park was designed.

“It looks like a movie studio in Hollywood.”

Emma chuckled, "That's why this park is called Hollywood Studios, and on the sides of some of these buildings, it has Studio 5 or Studio 4."

I shook my head, and we continued to walk into the direction of The Great Movie Ride. Suddenly, some Tarot cards surrounded Emma and me to where we could no longer see where we were going. Everything turned dark.

-A dark room somewhere at Hollywood Studios-

Emma and I arrived in a room decorated like a Voodoo Witch Doctor’s reading room.

“Babe, what just happened?”

I looked at Emma. “I think I have an idea on who’s behind this.”

A man with a top hat walked in, and my eyes narrowed. "Dr. Facilier…”

Facilier tipped his hat and bowed. “So wonderful to see you again, your majesty.”

Emma got aggravated. "What do you want, and where the hell are we?"

Facilier shuffled the cards. "Ah…dear Savior, it's not what I want, but what the cards show about you and Regina's past, present, and future."

Emma was getting hot. “And what makes you think…”

I grabbed my wife’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

“Go ahead, Dr. Facilier. What do the cards say?”

“Emma, Emma, Emma, you must not mock the cards. The cards are always right.”

Emma and I exchanged worried looks then watched as Facilier picked up the first card then placed it down in front of me.

“You, Regina, have always been the Queen. Like the Queen of Swords here, you know what you want and how to get it. You were never one to wait to see what others think or say. That was you in your past.”

I eyed the Queen of Swords with a stern expression; then, my face softened when Facilier placed a card to the right of the Queen of Swords.

"Ah, the Lovers; this is where you came into her life, Emma. Through your relationship, you made decisions together, and it helped you through life-changing situations. Trust in that for it will help you for what is to come."

Emma and I smiled at each other, then Facilier flipped over the final card.

“I wouldn’t smile just yet, Regina. The Tower Card and it’s in the advanced position. A change has already been unleashed by forces beyond our control that are at the forefront. You, Regina, are now at the forefront. You are in this self-sacrificing role to embrace the support you have and work together to make this change work in your favor.”

I closed my eyes, and Emma stood up, "Way to go, Voodoo Doctor Man. Now you have her all stressed out!"

Facilier motioned, “I’m not finished yet, Emma. It’s your turn. Please sit.”

I took Emma's hand in mine, and Emma's stern expression never changed. She sat down, and Facilier flipped over her first card and placed it in front of her.

“You, dear Savior, were destined before you were born to be a Savior; therefore, you are the Knight of Swords. You are great in any debate put in front of you and are up to a challenge.”

I exhaled, and Facilier flipped over another card.

"I have many cards, Emma, but a card can appear twice. Here are the Lovers again. Regina came into your life, and as I told her, you made decisions together that helped you through life-changing situations. As long as you two have trust in one another, it will help you for what is to come."

Emma exhaled frustratingly and said, “Are we done yet?”

Facilier glared at her, and what Emma noticed was that his eyes had glowed a yellowish hue. She kept her stance, and I hardened my expression. He flipped over the last card.

"The Tower Card appears again in the advanced position. A change has already been unleashed; forces beyond our control are at the forefront. You, Savior, are now at the forefront alongside Regina, and I am also sensing another force. You are in this self-sacrificing role to embrace the support you have and work together to make this change work in your favor."

Emma and I exchanged worried expressions, then Facilier concluded, "Now, I am finished."

He got up, and Emma quickly stood, "Hold on, Witch Doctor! You bring us here; give a card reading, and leave?"

“Emma,” I tried to get her to stop before she pushed Facilier too far.

"No, no, Regina, she is entitled to question my tactics because she doesn't know me as you do."

He sat back down, but Emma stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

Facilier motioned, “Please sit, Emma.”

"No," she stated, regally, "I'm going to stand. I've been sitting for too long."

“There’s the Knight of Swords.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Cut the bull shit and explain to us why we are truly here!”

Emma and Facilier stared at each other. Emma's stern expression never faltered, and Facilier smiled. I felt the tension in the room, and it made me uneasy. A Voodoo Witch Doctor and my wife having a staring contest…I was beginning to feel nauseous.

Facilier finally spoke, “Alright, I did not bring you two here for a tarot reading. I brought you two here as a warning.”

I sarcastically chuckled, "I should have known. You're working with someone, and you are the messenger."

He laughed, and Emma added her two bits in, "You're working with Claire."

My eyes widened, "You're working with Claire? After all these years, you charmed me and even bought me beautiful trinkets to woo me. You played with my heart like it was one of your Voodoo dolls because you are working for her."

“Regina, I am not working for her. She and I are partners. Here,”

Facilier handed me his tarot card deck, "Flip over the cards just like I did, and I will explain. Don't worry; they're shuffled."

Emma laughed, "Oh, this I got to see."

I felt the power that resided in the cards. I looked at Facilier, and my stern expression never faltered.

I flipped over the first card and placed it in front of Facilier, “The Temperance…explain what it means.”

Facilier laughed, "That is who I was. I was finding the missing pieces to my purpose in life. I find guidance and inner peace through my Voodoo practice to keep me grounded and focused on completing my life's mission."

I flipped over another card and placed it to the Temperance card's right, "The Magician…"

Facilier smiled, "What I am now…I am a man that always questions and has a mind that is always wanting to understand what is right in front of me. Like a magician, I allow my mind to be free and creative to use my perfect timing and style to give me the upper hand in any situation."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh please, and I'm the Pygmy Queen!"

Facilier glared at Emma, and she at him. I decided to draw the final card to get this over with. I flipped it over and placed it to the left of the Temperance card…I gasped. Emma and Facilier looked down and stared at the Death card.

"This card is not to be associated with actual death. This card means that I will be making a life-changing decision soon that will allow me to let go of my past and look forward to what lies ahead."

Emma’s evil glare never faltered, “And what might that be…Dr. Facilier?”

He smiled, "You'll see very soon. Good-bye, your majesties. You are just in time for your Tower of Terror Fast Pass."

The cards enveloped us, and the three of us were taken away.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I appeared in an alleyway down Sunset Boulevard.

Emma turned to me. “Are you alright?”

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just…I'm…"

Emma brought me to a bench and sat me down.

I exhaled, “I can’t believe that Claire and Facilier have been working together all this time. She got him to give me jewelry and make me feel special during my darkest times only to slap that in my face. I thought…”

Emma took me into an embrace and looked at the Tower of Terror.

My wife smiled. “Come on.”

Emma stood up, and I stood up, then asked, "What?"

Emma pointed to the tall pink building. “It is waiting for us to take it on.”

I laughed, and we walked toward the Fast Pass line. We lined up our Magic Bands to the device, and the light turned green. We meandered our way through the line and made it inside. "I love how this looks like an abandoned hotel. It still looks beautiful under all the cobwebs," I admired then followed the crowd into the library.

Emma pulled me to the far corner of the room where we would be the first ones out when the door opens. Lightning struck, and the television turned on, playing the Twilight Zone theme song with the spiraling door.

“You unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind…You’re moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You’ve just crossed over into…The Twilight Zone.”

Emma wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on Emma's shoulder while watching and listening to this hotel's back story.

“Hollywood 1939; amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie talent at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right…a beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that.”

Eerie music played, and the TV showed the exterior of the Tower Hotel getting struck by lightning. The Twilight Zone music played, and it showed the elevator crashing down.

"The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. As you may recognize, this is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because, in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to…The Twilight Zone."

Everything went black, and the door opened up. A bellhop directed everyone into the boiler room to board the service elevator. Emma and I followed the line and got up to a female bellhop.

"How many?" she asked, then Emma replied, "Two."

She motioned, “Row four.”

Emma walked to the left and found row four. I realized the seating arrangement, “We’re in the second row.”

"Yep," Emma confirmed when the elevator doors opened up, revealing an empty elevator.

The male bellhop loaded one side at a time, starting with the right side (odd numbers) then the left side (even numbers). Emma and I sat down; then, I again realized how we were strapped in.

"Emma, I don't have anything to hold on to. A seat belt only buckles us in!"

The elevator doors closed, and no one could see what was right in front of us.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Grand Floridian 6:30 pm-

I walked out of the bathroom in a sleeveless black dress that showed off my hourglass figure and my black high heeled shoes.

"Emma, darling, I…" I looked around, and my wife was nowhere to be found. "Emma?"

I noticed a note on the bed and picked it up. I smiled and read it.

_My dearest Regina,_

_Meet me at the Grand Staircase so our anniversary dinner date can begin. Please make sure you make a grand entrance. ;)_

_Emma_

I chuckled, shook my head, and grabbed my purse. I placed my magic band in the purse, opened the bedroom door, and walked out. I found the Grand Staircase and noticed my wife standing below. Emma had her long blonde locks curled, and she too wore a sleeveless black dress that showed off her petite, toned figure with black high heeled shoes. Emma looked at the top of the stairs and noticed me smiling down at her. I placed my hand on the rail and took one step at a time to go down. Emma smiled as she watched me regally descend the stairs and walked up to her.

Emma smiled, “Now that’s an entrance.”

We shared a laugh, and I said, “You look beautiful.”

"You are beautiful in every way," Emma kissed me on the cheek, then she took my hand in hers and began walking toward the restaurants.

I smiled. “So, where are you taking me?”

“A place you have been eyeing since we first arrived here.”

Emma brought me to Victoria and Albert's Queen Victoria Room; then I turned Emma to face me. “You got us a reservation for this place?”

Emma smiled, “Happy Anniversary, babe.”

I gazed into her eyes and smiled. “Happy Anniversary, my darling.”

We walked up to the reservation desk, and Emma said, “Reservation for Emma Swan-Mills.”

Emma recognized the host when she read his tag, Marty. 

He looked at the book and smiled, “Yes, reservation for Emma Swan-Mills for two. You ladies look lovely this evening.”

Emma and I smiled, then thanked him. 

Marty motioned, “Right this way, ladies. I’ll show you to your table.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Victoria and Albert’s Queen Victoria Room-

Emma and I laughed, then I wiped my mouth.

“Emma, this place is so beautiful. The food was delicious. I haven’t eaten like this since…since…”

Emma smiled, “Since we were in the Enchanted Forest…”

I smiled. “Yes, I felt like a Queen again.”

Marty walked up to their table, “Excuse me, Mrs. Regina Swan-Mills?”

“Yes?”

Marty smiled and handed a long black velvet box, a card, and a wand, "I am here to present this gift from your special someone on account that it is your anniversary. Read the card, make a wish, and wave the magic wand over the box, then tap it.”

I chuckled, “Okay.” I picked up the card and read it, "A Magical Wish: Disney is known for fairytales and making dreams come true. But today, I offer you a magical wish, a gift of the heart to you. Before the clock strikes twelve tonight, it's your moment to believe. It's time for me to fulfill your wish. Your moment to receive. I do this because I love the essence of who you are. I want to build into your life. Grant your wish upon a star. And that is why I give this gift as a chance to say, wave this wand with its magical powers; make a wish this special day. Then wear this bracelet and believe that someday you will see. Your wish granted by someone who loves you. That someone…who is me." 

I looked at Emma, and she said, “Surprise.”

I smiled, took the wand, closed my eyes, waved it, and tapped the velvet box. Marty opened the box right when I opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw the Swarovski crystal bracelet with silver plated charms that say dream, wish, and believe.

I turned to Emma and smiled. “It’s beautiful! I love it!”

Emma and I shared a kiss then left after paying for our meal.

-Emma and I’s room-

Emma opened the door to our room and noticed part two of her surprise for me was there.

“Close your eyes,” Emma told me and took my hands in hers.

I closed my eyes. “Emma, what is going on?”

Emma led me into the room, turned me toward the bed, and wrapped her arms around me after standing behind me. “Alright, open them.”

I opened my eyes and gasped. Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed in the shape of a heart. Three white magically lit candles, chocolates on the pillows, bath towels with our names on it, a dozen pixie dusted roses, a spa basket for two, and a matte picture of Mickey and Minnie telling us Happy 3rd Anniversary.

I turned around to look at my wife with tears in my eyes. “Tonight has been the most wonderful romantic evening that anyone has ever given me.”

“Go open the doors to the balcony.”

I opened the balcony doors, and the Wishes fireworks were going on. I thought tonight couldn't get better, but it just did. Emma walked up behind me and embraced me.

Emma kissed my cheek. “I love you, Regina Katherine.”

I smiled as I watched the fireworks. “I love you, too, Emma Grace.”

I turned to face my wife and smiled. “I’m ready to cash in on that wish I made.”

“Really?” Emma smiled, “And what wish would that be?”

I took Emma's hand and brought her into the bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind us.


	9. Broken Friendship

-Enchanted Forest (Years Ago)-

Day after day, I watched on the sidelines as Claire and Jasper got closer. Damn it! I saw him first, and I developed feelings for him first! Why do these things always happen to me? Can I ever be happy?

“Regina?”

I turned to see my father walk into my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

“Regina, darling, what’s wrong?”

I sighed, looked at my sweet daddy, and tears fell from my eyes. He took me into an embrace. I know I will always have his love and support no matter what happens to me.

“Oh, daddy, I just feel broken.”

“Why’s that, my love?”

"You know, Jasper, my art tutor. Well, I have feelings for him, but he pays more attention to Claire than me."

“Ah,” he moved me to where I could see into his eyes. "I understand. Jasper has feelings for Claire, and she feels the same about him. You have feelings for Jasper, and he doesn't feel that way about you. Regina, jealousy is a horrid thing. It can tear friendships apart, and it will hurt you more in the end. Be happy for them. The right one for you will come in due time."

I smiled at my father and gave him a big hug. I sure hope he’s right.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke-

Emma pulled up at Granny's and parked the SUV. Henry helped Katherine out of her seat, and they got out together. Emma and I got out, and we walked into Granny's together as a family.

"Just the four of you?" Red asked, and I nodded. "Just us four. We are giving Snow and David some much needed time for themselves."

She brought us to our usual table, and we sat down. Henry and Emma already know what they want. Katherine looked at the menu with me.

“Alright, sweetheart, what do you want?”

“Pizza!”

Emma and Henry laughed while I smiled and shook my head. "They don't have pizza. They have chicken nuggets, chicken noodle soup, spaghetti, and meatballs…"

“Spaghetti!”

“What are you getting, mom?”

My stomach hadn’t been feeling right since we got back, so I didn’t want to make it any more uneasy. “I think I’ll get the chicken noodle soup.”

Emma looked at me with concern in her eyes. “Babe, are you alright?”

"My stomach is a little upset, so I want to eat something light."

Emma and I exchanged a smile because we both know why my stomach is feeling that way. We decided to wait to tell the family until we get an actual confirmation from a test. Red came by and took our orders then brought our drinks.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Enchanted Forest-

I was sitting at my vanity, brushing out my long dark brown locks until I heard someone entering my chamber. I turned to see who it was, and it was one of my guards.

“Your Majesty, Princess Claire wishes to have a word with you.”

I returned my gaze to the mirror and evilly snickered, “Show her in. This will be interesting.”

I continued to brush my hair, and Claire walked into my chamber. She was wearing a blue and white three-quarter sleeve A-line gown. Her hair was fixed in a Gibson Tuck style showing off her slender facial features. I noticed my former friend waiting for me.

I, not turning around to face her, began, “Well…well…I must say royalty suits you.”

Claire rolled her eyes, “Cut the bull shit, Regina…”

I turned toward Claire. "That is your Majesty to you. I am a Queen, and you, Princess, need to respect the one who is of the higher authority."

With a sarcastic giggle, Claire retaliated, "Oh, forgive me, your Majesty, how rude of me! Perhaps I should curtsey to the one who sent me away because her crush fell in love with her best friend!"

I was fuming. I stood up, regally walked over to her, held out my right hand in the choking formation, and Claire began to choke.

With fire in my eyes, I did my worst. “Don’t you dare point the betrayal finger at me! You were the one that took Jasper away from me!”

Claire fired back, “You…never…had him…in the…first place.”

My face hardened, and I pushed with my choking hand to send Claire flying into the air until she fell to the floor. The flaxen colored hair woman groaned to the pain of hitting the hard floor.

Claire said, “I thought you were my friend, Regina.”

“Queen Regina to you,” I corrected, then my voice changed from demanding to hurt. "I thought you were my friend. Friends tell each other everything, even when the friend falls in love with her friend's crush. Did you once come to me and tell me that you cared for Jasper? Did you ever tell me if you ever suspected that he felt the same for you?"

Claire just groaned and attempted to sit up then I waved a hand. Claire fell backward, knocking her further down than what she was.

I continued to sound broken. “I’ll answer for you, Claire, and that answer is no! No, you and Jasper kept it quiet!”

"We didn't…want…to…" Claire began, then my voice rose in anger. "Didn't want to what? Hurt me? It's a little too late for that, dear! You both got what you deserve, and now, I want you to get out of my castle!"

Claire finally stood up and looked at my back. “I have one final thing to say to you, Your Majesty. I hope you never find true love or happiness as long as you live! You deserve any evil thing that comes your way!”

I laughed evilly. "Haven't you heard, dear? I am evil…the Evil Queen; they call me. I am the one that brings all things evil to anyone's way. Thanks to you, my mother, and my stepdaughter, you all created me by what you've done to me. Now get out, or you will be escorted out!"

Claire watched me walk to my balcony then called out to me, “This is far from over, Queen Regina!”

I never answered her, and I heard Claire spun around on her, heal and walk out.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Granny’s Diner-

Red brought our food, and I started cutting up the meatballs for Katherine.

“Mom, what was your favorite thing to do at Disney World?”

“Besides being with me, babe.”

I chuckled, "Very funny, Emma. Henry, it was a lovely place that I would love to go back with you and Katherine. I would have to say that my favorite thing to do over there is riding the rides. My favorites are Test Track at Epcot, Expedition Everest at Animal Kingdom, Tower of Terror and Rockin’ Rollercoaster at Hollywood Studios, and the triple mountains at Magic Kingdom.”

“Uh, babe, you know you liked the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.”

Henry started choking on his burger, and I gave Emma the evil eye. "Emma, dear, that was our little secret. Since you exposed me, I can happily say that I beat your sorry butt at Toy Story Mania."

"What!" Henry looked at Emma, who was beet red, and I was laughing so hard.

“Ma, why is your face so wed?”

Henry and I laughed, then Emma tried to play it cool. "Haha, very funny.”

My stomach was starting to churn. Great, here we go again. I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Enchanted Forest-

After another failed attempt to capture Snow, I stormed into my chamber, and I walked up to my mirror.

“Mirror mirror on the wall, show me what my dearest friend is up to now.”

The genie’s face appeared in the mirror. “Are you sure you want to see what Claire is up to now, your grace?”

“Just show me, damn it!”

“Very well.”

The image in the mirror changed.

_Claire was standing on Prince Benjamin's castle's balcony in a pink ball gown, crying over what just happened. Her best friend just got her engaged to a man she didn't love…hell, she never really spoke to the Prince. She was broken; her heart ached to tell Jasper everything, but he was nowhere to be seen._

_“Tell me why a beautiful creature like yourself looks so sad and alone.”_

_Claire searched everywhere for the smooth masculine voice that just spoke to her, then out of the shadows walked a tall, slender man dressed in a maroon suit and a black top hat._

_Claire looked at him and questioned, “Who are you?”_

_The man tipped his hat and bowed to her, “I am Dr. Facilier…”_

_Claire’s eyes widened, “The Shadow Man…”_

_He smiled at her._

The image changed again.

_Claire was in Facilier’s Voodoo room overlooking all his voodoo dolls with pins, potion bottles, the eerie-looking masks hanging on the walls, and around a circular table in the middle of the room._

_“Welcome to my humble abode. It is here where your training will begin,” Facilier removed his hat and placed it on the coat rack._

_Claire watched as the Shadow Man sat down at the circular table. She was hesitant to follow._

_Facilier motioned to a chair, “Please, come and sit. I will begin with a simple test.”_

_Claire sat down and watched as the Shadow Man held out his left hand in front of her and closed his eyes._

_"Take my hand," he instructed, then she extended a shaking right hand and took his hand._

_He inhaled then exhaled, "You, Claire, have the inner strength that takes trained magical persons like myself years to master."_

_“Does that mean that I can beat Regina easily?”_

_Facilier snickered, "Oh no, you will have to master a craft to face Regina on a leveled battlefield."_

_Claire hung her head then he reassured her, “But with your inner strength, you are going to be a fast learner.”_

_Claire smiled, then he let go of her hand and grabbed a deck of tarot cards._

The genie's face reappeared, and I laughed evilly. "You think this is going to scare me? Think again. Claire would never stand a chance against me, just learning some simple parlor tricks. She's going to have to do better than that."

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Mayor’s Office Next Day-

In my office, I signed proposals on a secret project to be done in time for Emma's birthday. After signing the documents, I got on the computer to email the contractor concerning the project. After I sent the email, I wrote down all the tasks I accomplished; then, I began my computer work. As I was looking at the Sheriff's office reports, I heard Clara asking someone if they had an appointment to see me then heard the sound of a body falling. My heart began to race, and I continued to act as if I didn't hear anything when I felt a presence I was all too familiar with.

"Hello, Regina…or should I say…hello, Madam Mayor…"

I turned to face my office's door, and I hardened my facial expression, "Hello, Claire."


	10. The Fated Meeting

I sat at my desk, eyeing down the flaxen-haired woman as she walked closer into my office then closed the door.

I demanded, “My door stays open.”

“Oh no, Madam Mayor, I work behind closed doors,” Claire replied, “So let’s talk.”

I narrowed my eyes. "We have nothing to discuss. Apparently, you do, so go ahead."

Claire sat down in a chair in front of my desk and crossed her legs, "For years, I have asked myself what could I do to apologize to you for what I have done. Then, I went to your castle to do just that, but you had hardened your heart and tossed me like a rag doll. From that moment on, I plotted on a better way to get you to listen to me finally; revenge."

I continued to hold my stern expression even though my heart began to beat a little faster.

Claire continued, “I met someone who could help me do just that. He told me how to kill a fairy and take on her magic. He even taught me a different type of magic that you don’t even know how to use.”

“You are talking about Facilier. Speaking of the Voodoo Witch Doctor, you were the one to have him attempt to woo me and give me jewelry. What were you trying to do to me?”

Claire smiled, "I wanted to see what your weakness is. You didn't take the bait than when I twisted his arm to get him to pretend to like you. Face it, everyone back then hated you…"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you done yet? I am swamped."

“Not quite,” Claire began, “I finally found the perfect way to seek my revenge when I learned about the prophecy.”

My face hardened even more, and Claire smiled, "You have your Savior who is now your wife, and that adorable little girl is yours. What is my revenge, you ask? Kill them both."

“Over my dead body!” I spat as I stood, and my voice rose in anger, “Whatever you have against me, it is between you and me! Leave Emma, Henry, and Katherine out of this!”

Claire giggled, "You think I am scared of you. Sorry, but I'm not. Your precious little family will be gone, and you will be alone. Perfect revenge; you will see how I felt when you took my true love away from me."

She disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke, and the door opened. I shakily sat back down, and tears threatened to escape from my eyes. My cell phone rang, causing me to jump. I noticed it was Emma and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I wanted to check up on you. I felt…”

"Come to my office,…now! I need you!"

“Regina, calm down, I am on my way.”

“Just get here soon!” I pressed the button to end the call.

I placed my phone down on my desk and looked at the picture of Emma, me, Katherine, and Henry. I picked up the silver frame, and the tears fell from my eyes. Emma ran inside my office.

“Babe, are you alright?”

I looked up from the picture, and Emma noticed how upset I was. She walked up to me, took my hand, led me to the couch, and sat down.

"Claire was here," Emma stated the obvious, and I nodded.

Emma closed her eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and began to question, “Dare I ask what she was doing here?”

I decided to get it all out in the open, “She told me how she was going to seek revenge on me for what I did to her.”

“Really?” Emma sarcastically said, “And how is she going to do that?”

I lost composure, “She’s going to kill you and Katherine! Emma, I can’t lose you! I can’t lose Katherine!”

Emma took me in an embrace and held me as I cried. Emma couldn't stand to see me cry in fear, and she knew that she had to do something.

"Hey," Emma broke the embrace and got me to look at her, "She won't get Katherine, and she won't kill me. Our magic is stronger than what she can do."

I leaned back against the sofa, "Emma, you don't understand Voodoo magic's power. You didn't feel the power of those cards like I did when I held them."

Emma sighed, "Remember, Gold said that our gold magic is the most powerful out of all the magic that exists. She cannot defeat us!"

I closed my eyes, “Unless she has a brilliant plan in place.”

"Ugh…" Emma face-planted herself into one of the pillows, "You're killing me, Smalls!"

I replied without opening my eyes, “I’m being realistic. Emma, why did I do what I did? Why did I have to torture all those people? Why was I so horrible to your parents?”

Emma sat up and took me in an embrace, "You were hurting. Too many people hurt you, and you had enough, so you fought back. Did you go about the right way? No, but look at who you are now. You are a wonderful mother, a wonderful wife (I chuckled), and a best friend anyone could ever have.”

I rested my head on Emma’s shoulder, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Emma chuckled and scratched my back, "Just being you, babe. You threatening to kill me, but you never did (I chuckled), you calling me an idiot, your smile, and when you give your word, you never break it.”

"I love you," I sighed, and Emma kissed my forehead, "I love you, too."

Clara ran into my office. She held on to the door frame to catch her breath.

Emma and I looked at Clara with concerned expressions, then she questioned, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, “I’ll be okay. How are you?”

"That bitch knocked me out! If I had one ounce of magic, I'd send her flying and knock her out into the middle of next week!" Clara was pounding her fist into her hand, causing Emma and me to burst into laughter.


	11. Guess What!

Emma left my office, and I heard her phone ring. 

“Hey, dad. Alright, slow down. What’s going on? I’m on my way.”

I was not too fond of the way that sounded. I heard when the SUV started up and when she peeled out of the parking lot. My head began to pound, and I decided to recline back in my chair.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I closed my eyes, and I was able to see everything that was happening with Emma.

_Emma walked into the station and understood why her father wanted her there right away. Claire was sitting in her office, then David walked up to her._

_“I am going in the squad car and patrol. I have a feeling you will be here a while.”_

_Emma rolled her eyes, “Gee, thanks, dad!”_

_He was already out the door when she swore under her breath. She didn’t want to be cramped in her office with that nut, so she decided to bring her out._

_“So you have a personal vendetta with my wife, and you want to kill my daughter and me. You want some death wish?”_

_Claire started laughing then stood up, “You think that is going to scare me, Savior? You’re going to have to do better than that.”_

_Emma held her ground and watched as the flaxen-haired woman walked out of the office, “You see the woman behind bars over there. Ask her what happened when she kidnapped our daughter, trying to use her for a spell to separate Regina and me.”_

_Claire turned her gaze to the red-headed former witch, “Well…well…the Wicked Witch was defeated. I knew you were weak from the start.”_

_Zelena stood up and walked to the bars, “You never went against me, my pretty. I will give you this warning. Emma and Regina’s magic is more powerful than you think. I, too, was fueled with anger and resentment. I channeled it to Regina when it was our mother who wronged me. I don’t know what she did you, but hear me out. Now that the little girl is grown and is having a feel of how powerful her magic is, you will have three persons with the gold magic to fight against.”_

_Claire smiled, “Not if I can take down the little girl first…”_

_Emma grabbed Claire by the shirt and slammed her against the wall._

_“You will not lay a hand, finger, or magic on my daughter!”_

_Claire laughed, “Oh, dear Savior, you are your mother and father’s daughter. However, I will win because you have no idea when I will strike and how to do it. I will leave you with that thought.”_

_Zelena wickedly cackled, “You won’t stand a chance against them! You are walking into a death trap! You also have the Dark One that you are toying with as well! You want a death wish!”_

_Claire focused on Zelena, and the red-headed witch began to choke, “You no longer have magic to save you. If I were you, I’d hold my tongue.”_

_Zelena’s hand reached inside her mouth and yanked out her tongue. She screamed, Emma let go of Claire, who was evilly laughing and ran to Zelena._

_“That is only the beginning of what I can do, Sheriff! Next time, you will think twice before questioning my magical capability.”_

_Claire disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke, and Emma began using her magic to heal Zelena. She held out her hand, and gold swirls enveloped the decapitated tongue; then, Zelena felt the tongue reattach itself inside her mouth. The blood was gone, and Zelena smiled at Emma._

_“Thank you,” she began, then Emma replied, “No, thank you. You didn’t have to say what you did to Claire.”_

_“Emma,” Zelena sighed, “I sat in this cell for two years. That is a long time to think about one’s actions and the decisions that I have made in my life. I have wronged many people, and it was you and Regina that I had hurt the most.”_

_Emma smiled, “Are you trying to apologize?”_

_Zelena rolled her eyes, “Honestly, how does my sister put up with you?”_

_Emma giggled, then Zelena smiled, “I’m asking for forgiveness.”_

_Emma stood up, grabbed the keys attached to her belt, and unlocked the cell. She walked into the cell and embraced the redhead._

_“I forgive you, but you will have to talk to Regina. I cannot speak for her.”_

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I opened my eyes, and the headache was gone. I returned to my computer work. I just finished up the Sheriff’s reports, and I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I looked away from the screen and began taking a deep breath.

Clara walked in, “Madam Mayor, you need to sign…you don’t look so good.”

I felt it coming up, “I…I think I’m going to be sick…excuse me!”

I got up and ran out of my office then into the bathroom. After closing the door behind me, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I thought I was finished until another wave hit, and then I violently vomited some more. After flushing the contents away, I washed my mouth and walked back into the office.

I walked to my desk, and Clara asked, “Are you alright?”

I inhaled then exhaled while placing a hand on my stomach. “For now, I think I need to lay down for a minute. Let me sign the document, and I will ask you to take a message for any calls I get while I’m resting.”

While watching me sign the document, Clara questioned, “What if it’s the Sheriff?”

I gave her a quizzical expression, “Now that was a stupid question. You tell her to come in.”

Clara nodded, then took the document, walked out of the office, and closed the door. I pulled open my desk drawer and took out a long slender package. I felt another wave of nausea hit, and I immediately ran out of the office into the bathroom. I closed the door and violently vomited into the toilet.

“Ugh,” I groaned, “this needs to stop.”

I flushed the contents away, washed my mouth, and looked at the package. I opened it up, looked at what was inside, took a deep breath, and followed the instructions. Whenever I finished, I washed my hands then set the timer on my phone. I began to pace back and forth, continually taking a peek to see if it finished before my timer went off. My nerves were shot, and I began to think about Claire coming after my sweet Katherine and Emma. I was starting to feel sick again when I heard the timer go off. I stopped the timer, picked up the long slender stick, and looked at what it said, I began to cry, and I placed a hand on my stomach.

“Hello, my loves.”


	12. I'm Pregnant Again!

I looked at the long slender stick with tears streaming from my eyes as I read it over and over again… **PREGNANT**. I walked out of the bathroom and into my office. I closed the door, grabbed my cell phone from my desk, and began my text.

**_Me: Come to my office._ **

**_Emma: What’s wrong? Are you alright?_ **

**_Me: Just come to my office. I have a surprise for you._ **

**_Emma: I’m on my way! ;)_ **

**_Me: LOL! Get your mind out of the gutter, dear. :P_ **

I sat my phone and the pregnancy test on my desk. I walked over to the couch and lay down.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I heard the door open, and Emma talking to Clara.

“Clara, are you alright?”

“I’m worried about her. She’s been throwing up since you left, and then she went to lie down.”

“I’ll go check on her.”

I heard her walking into my office, and then I felt her running her fingers through my hair.

“Go look on my desk,” I moaned sleepily.

Emma chuckled as she got up and walked to the desk. Emma walked back to the couch, knelt in front of me, and gave me a long passionate kiss.

I smiled. “What do you think, Ma?”

“I…” Emma searched for words, “I am so happy! What do you think, Mommy?”

I smiled then broke down into tears, “I’m so happy, but…”

“Claire…” Emma finished what I couldn’t say, then she reassured me, “We had a good pregnancy while we were facing Zelena, and this pregnancy will be no different. Hey…”

I looked at my wife with tear-stained eyes, and Emma continued, “We will be okay. You are going to be fine. I promise.”

“Oh, Emma,” I rested my head on my wife’s shoulder. “How can you be so sure?”

Emma kissed the top of my head. “Because it happened with Katherine, and it will happen again.”

I closed my eyes. “I love you.”

Emma smiled. “I love you, too.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I sat in Dr. Fabin’s office, waiting for her to walk in with the blood test results. My left leg began to shake due to my nervousness. Emma placed her hand on my leg, and I turned to look at my wife.

“There is no need to be nervous. It’s going to be alright.”

I took Emma’s hand in mine. “I know, but doctor’s offices make me nervous.”

Dr. Fabin walked in, sat in her chair behind her desk, and opened the folder. She began, “Well, we got the blood results, and it looks like you brought home a souvenir from your Disney trip. Congratulations, Madam Mayor, you’re pregnant. I am keeping a close eye on you. I remember how stressed you got and how I had to put you on bed rest often. I want you to take it easy and not overdo yourself on anything. Sheriff, I’m counting on you to keep her in line.”

Emma smiled and winked. “You got it, Doc.”

I sighed, “You shouldn’t have told her that. Now that is going to go straight to her head.”

The doctor smiled and shook her head, “Regina, I want you to be comfortable and not overstressed through this pregnancy. I am counting on you and Emma to make sure of it.”

The couple nodded, then I began choking back tears, “It’s going to be hard when someone is trying to kill your family for something I did when I was the Evil Queen.”

“I know,” the doctor sympathized with me, “but what I also know is that you did it with the Wicked Witch threatening to take your baby. What makes you think you can’t do it again?”

Emma mouthed a thank you to the doctor, and we said our good-byes. After I made the appointment for the first sonogram and check-up, we left the doctor’s office.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Emma and I walked into Granny’s and noticed Snow, David, Henry, and Katherine sitting at a table. Katherine ran towards us and crashed into Emma, giving her a big hug around her legs. Emma picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. I kissed my daughter’s cheek facing me; then we walked to our family’s booth.

Snow couldn’t take it anymore, “So…what’s the news? I’m dying over here!”

“Grandma, please, couldn’t Mom and Ma get their drinks then we ask questions,” Henry was trying to calm Snow’s excitement.

“Henry,” I began, “it’s alright. I know you want to know what we have to tell you.”

Henry smiled and nodded.

I began to play in my daughter’s curls. “Katherine, sweetheart, how would you feel if Mommy told you that you’re going to be a big sister?”

Snow and Henry’s mouth dropped in excitement, then Katherine smiled. “Happy!”

Emma smiled and looked at our son. “What do you think, kiddo? Big brother again; you ready?”

Henry smiled, “Operation Keep Mom Stress-Free is a go!”

David, Snow, and Emma laughed while I shook my head, “I hope you are up for a challenge.”

Henry nodded, “Bring it on!”

We shared a laugh and a good meal. I can’t believe it. I’m pregnant again, and I hope that nothing horrible will happen.


	13. Heart to Heart

I walked into the station and looked at the cell Zelena was in. My stomach was already turning due to morning sickness, but just the thought of speaking to Zelena made the feeling worse.

“Just vomit already, and then we can talk,” Zelena sarcastically stated the obvious, then I ran for the bathroom.

I made it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet violently. 

“Ugh…Emma Grace Swan-Mills, I’m going to kill you,” I groaned then violently threw up again.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Zelena was drawing in her sketchbook. I grabbed a chair, brought it toward Zelena’s cell, and sat down. I closed my eyes, exhaled, and groaned.

Zelena questioned, “Morning sickness?”

“Yes, and it’s a bitch!” I moaned.

“Congratulations to you and Emma. I know Henry and Katherine are excited.”

I smiled, “They are. Katherine is ready to be a big sister.”

Zelena smiled, and the room was filled with an awkward silence. Zelena and I looked at each other, smiled, and then Zelena exhaled.

“Regina,” Zelena began, “I have been sitting in this cell for two years, and I have done a lot of thinking.”

I was about to say something, then Zelena beat me to the punch, “Please, just listen.” I crossed my arms and slowly crossed my right leg over my left, signaling I was listening.

Zelena continued, “I have come to realize that I have done some horrible things in my life that I need to mend. I have taken my anger towards our mother for giving me up because I was a mistake out on the wrong person. Not only did I fuel my anger of mother towards you, but I also fueled my anger of your life versus mine towards you. I let my jealousy and anger corrupt me to push you away instead of accepting you as my sister. I know that I kidnapped you and Emma’s daughter to use her to separate you two for you to be miserable. I am so sorry for every wicked thing that I’ve done to you. I am asking for forgiveness and possibly a chance at becoming sisters.” 

“I listened to you so now; it’s your turn to listen to me,” I commanded and watched as Zelena nodded in agreement.

I continued, “I was completely stressed throughout my pregnancy with Katherine. I was on bed rest two to three times because I was so stressed that I made Katherine stressed. You, constantly reminding me that you were going to take away everything that I worked so hard to have, almost made me go into labor early more than once. I hardly slept because I wanted to take in every moment that I had with Emma and Henry before they were gone. You hurt me! You were slowly crushing my heart until it turned to dust!”

I was in tears, and Zelena hung her head with tears streaming down her face. I continued after calming herself, “But then Emma told me what you did when Claire showed up here, it showed me how much you meant it that you wanted to make amends. You even had to rip out your tongue because you defended Emma and me! I am forever grateful that you stood up to Claire for me, and of course, you are forgiven.” 

I leaned over and stretched out my hand. Zelena reached out and took my hand in hers.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I began having a headache, and Zelena noticed. 

“Regina, sis, are you alright?”

“Let me close my eyes for a moment.”

I closed my eyes, and then I got to see what was happening at Granny’s.

_Emma, Henry, Katherine, David, and Snow enjoyed their breakfast before Emma and David had to go to work. Claire took out a small Voodoo doll that resembled Katherine. She held out her hand and focused on the doll. Katherine began to groan and put her hands on the side of her head._

_Emma immediately went into mommy mode, “Katherine, baby girl, what’s the matter?”_

_She continued to moan, and then her magic began to act up. The diner started to shake, and the lights began to flicker._

_Emma took her daughter in her arms and began to talk to her, “You’re alright. Everything is fine. I’m here, and no one will hurt you.”_

_Plates fell to the floor smashing into pieces, and Emma began to sing,_ “ _Come stop your crying; it’ll be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don’t you cry.”_

 _The shaking was dying down, and Katherine took Emma’s hand in hers. Emma continued to sing,_ “ _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here, don’t you cry.”_

_Claire felt her magic on the doll weakening, and she cursed, “Damn it! Why is my magic not doing anything to her?”_

_Emma kissed her daughter’s head,_ “You’ll _be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forevermore. You’ll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You’ll be here in my heart. Always…”_

_The shaking slowly came to a stop, and Katherine hugged her Ma saying, “Always.”_

_Claire waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. Facilier followed her in a cloud of red smoke._

I opened my eyes, and I looked at Zelena.

“Feeling better?”

“No, but if Claire shows up, I’m going to give her a piece of mind.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Zelena and I were saying our goodbyes when we heard a magical person entering the room.

Zelena rolled her eyes, “You again? I thought you learned your lesson from the last time you came here.”

“And I thought I told you to hold your tongue,” Claire waved her hand, and Zelena couldn’t speak.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, “What do you want?”

“I came to give you a warning,” Claire began, “your daughter is the first to go. I had a little mother distraction that prevented me from doing my worse. But don’t worry; you and your wife can’t be by her side all the time.”

I magically choked Claire, “You will not lay a finger or any magic on my daughter again!”

Claire laughed evilly, “Oh, I have…and I will continue…to do so…until, she’s out…of the equation for good!”

My face hardened, and I sent Claire flying, then she hit the back wall and fell to the ground. Claire groaned as she got up.

She looked at me with a hardened expression, “That will be the last time you throw me around. Mark my words. Your precious little girl will fall by my hands!”

Claire disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then I turned around to face my sister. I waved my hand in front of Zelena, and the redhead smiled.

“Thank you, are you alright?” she questioned; then I shook my head, “No, but I will keep on taking care of myself because I’m pregnant. I don’t know how I’m going to keep Katherine safe.”

Zelena reached through the cell bars and took my hand in hers. I went up to the bars, and Zelena embraced me through them while I released the tears I was attempting to hold back.


	14. First Sonogram

-July 5-

Due to the special project being currently underway at the Mayor’s office, I worked from home in my office downstairs so I wouldn’t inhale all the sawdust and insulation. I was perfectly fine with the arrangement due to being with my son and daughter all day. While reading through a report, Katherine ran in and grabbed my chair.

**“BOO!”**

I jumped, “Katherine Grace, you scared me!”

The little two-year-old giggled as I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

“Mommy…”

“Yes, sweetheart…”

Katherine rested her head on my shoulder, “Mean lady won’t hurt my baby bwother or sister.”

I set down the report and turned my daughter to face me. “My darling, you are going to be an amazing big sister. Oh, we get to see your baby brother or sister for the first time today.”

Katherine smiled and hugged me.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

I was working on my computer work when the lights began to flicker. The house started to shake. I heard some things breaking in the kitchen. I knew what was happening, and I whisked myself in a cloud of gold smoke into Henry’s room where Henry was trying to calm his little sister.

I sat on the bed with my daughter and began, “Katherine, baby, it’s mommy. Listen to me; you can fight this.”

Katherine held her head crying due to the pain she was in, and I began to sing, “ _Once upon a time, and long ago, I heard someone singing soft and low. Now when day is done and night is near, I recall this song I used to hear.”_

Katherine lowered her hands, the flickering lights began to return to normal, the shaking slowed down, and she hugged me as I continued to sing to her, “ _My child my very own, don’t be afraid you’re not alone. Sleep until the dawn for all is well. Long ago, this song was sung to me; now, it’s just a distant melody. Somewhere from the past, I used to know…once upon a time and long ago.”_

Everything returned to normal. Katherine held me and said, “I wuv you, Mommy.”

I kissed the top of her head, “I love you, too, Katherine Grace.”

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

Henry walked into my home office to see his little sister asleep on me. I looked up from signing a document and smiled at my son.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

“I’m doing better. The morning sickness is worse this time around than last time. Thank God it stops after noon. I can eat and drink to keep me hydrated and full until the next wave comes around. How are you?”

Henry smiled, “I am excited because I get to see my little brother or sister for the first time with you, Ma, and Katherine! I remember when I was five or six that I asked you for a baby brother or sister. Who would have thought that it would have taken Ma to make my wish come true?”

I smiled and reached over to take Henry’s hand in mine. “Ma made both of our wishes come true,” I kissed Katherine on the top of her head, “that is why I can’t let anything happen to either of them.”

“Mom,” Henry tenderly squeezed my hand, “it will be alright. I promise.”

I smiled weakly, then Katherine began to stir. The toddler opened her eyes and noticed she was in my arms.

“Had a good rest?” I questioned, and Katherine nodded, “Ma is coming home!”

After she said that, the door opened up, and a voice called out, “I’m home!”

Henry shook his head, “She needs to stop doing that. That freaks me out.”

I laughed, and Emma walked into the office. “What’s so funny?”

Katherine jumped off of me and ran to Emma. “Ma, we go see my baby sister or bwother now?”

Emma chuckled as she picked her up. “Yes, we are going to see your little brother or sister now. That is why I am home now. I am here to pick you three up so we can go to your mommy’s first doctor’s appointment.”

Katherine squealed, and Henry and I laughed. I stood up and excused herself. I went to the bathroom, and when I got out, I found my family waiting for me by the door. Emma opened the door, and we walked out of the house to check on the Swan-Mills family’s newest member.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Storybrooke Women’s Clinic-

We sat in the waiting area by the ultrasound room, waiting for me to finish blood work and urine analysis. Katherine sat on Henry’s lap, looking at the different sonogram photos. I returned and sat next to Emma. Emma took my hand in hers, and we smiled at each other.

“Ready?” Emma asked, and I nodded, “Yes, I can’t wait to see Henry and Katherine’s face.”

Emma smiled, “I know.”

Sarah walked out of the ultrasound room, “Well, I got the whole Swan-Mills family today. Are you ready to see the new baby?”

Henry nodded, and Katherine said, “Yes!”

“Alright, follow me,” Sarah walked toward the ultrasound room, and we followed.

Emma, Katherine, Henry, and I walked in, and then I was instructed to remove my bottoms. Henry turned around because just the thought of me undressing made him embarrassed.

“It’s alright now, Henry. You can look.”

Henry turned around to see me covered from the waist down, then Sarah came in.

“Alright, let’s take a look at the little one.”

Sarah grabbed the probe, inserted it into me, and looked on her screen.

Sarah smiled, “Found you.”

She turned on the monitor on the wall, and Emma took my hand in hers. I smiled when I saw the fetus.

“Well, here’s your baby, and here’s your other baby…”

Henry’s mouth dropped, “Wait…there’s two!”

Sarah smiled, “Congratulations, you are having fraternal twins! You can see two different sacks.”

“I have two baby bwothers or sisters coming!”

Emma kissed the top of my head, and I looked at my wife.

Emma had tears in her eyes, “Twins!”

“Twins,” I smiled, fighting back the tears, “I love you, Emma Grace.”

“I love you, Regina Katherine,” Emma leaned in, and our lips met for a long tender kiss.

“Eeeewww!” Katherine said, and Emma and I started laughing at Katherine’s thought of our kiss.

* * * * *MY NEW BEGINNING* * * * *

-Granny’s Diner-

Henry, Katherine, Emma, and I walked in to see David and Snow already sitting down at a booth. Snow waved to us, and Henry led the way to the booth. Katherine went to sit with her Gamma and Gampa while Henry got in first with Emma in the middle, and I was on end just in case I had to run to the bathroom.

Snow couldn’t contain herself, “So…how was the first sonogram?”

“Well,” I took Emma’s hand in mine, “your twin grandchildren are doing just fine.”

David and Snow both replied, “Twins!”

“Yes, grandma, there are two!”

“I have two baby bwothers or sisters.”

We talked, laughed, and ate while talking about the two newest additions coming into the family soon.


End file.
